Passion Play
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: SLASH: Invited to Egypt for the summer before his third year, Harry meets the eldest brother, Bill and everything about his shy and reclusive nature begins to change for the better. Bill/Harry
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all I tell you. If I did I think, Harry Potter would wind up a naughty little whore that should not be seen by children (grins)**_

Title: **Passion Play**  
Summary: Invited to Egypt for the summer before his third year, Harry meets the eldest brother, Bill and everything about his shy and reclusive nature begins to change for the better.  
Rating: NC/17  
Pairing: Main Pairing Bill/Harry

Warnings: Underage Sexual situations (13&up), Alternate Universe, Language, lot of drama, romance, and turning of age. SLASH Male/Male pairing. **BE WARNED PEOPLE THIS ISN'T FOR FAINT HEARTED!**

Edited: Kamerreon - only the last two Chapters didn't get edited good enough.

**Chapter One**

The Egyptian arts and Hieroglyphics absolutely astounded him in every way possible. They arrived in the Western Desert of Egypt. It was a small magical village. The gritty golden white sand dunes, terrain, and pyramids were spread out as far as the eye could see.

It was hot, remarkably so and Cooling Charms wore off every hour. The small village consisted of about twenty solid white buildings with cookie cutter windows and deep red curtains in place of the usual door. In the very middle of the town square was a massive statue of a gold Sphinx surrounded by black iron gates. There were benches on all four sides.

To say that Egypt was beautiful and marvelous was perhaps an understatement. Harry had been invited by the Weasleys on a trip to see the oldest brother, Bill and so here he was standing next to the oddly dressed redheads looking very out of place.

He was the only raven of the group, the only bright green eyes and he was the smallest, not counting the little girl Ginny who kept blushing every time he glanced her way.

His buddy Ron was standing off to the side and his growth spurt really agitated Harry to no ends. He pushed his glasses up his small sweaty nose. They wouldn't stop falling off.

In then far distance on top of a sandy hill, Harry could make out a large white Renaissance looking building that was obviously Gringotts Egyptian Headquarters and where they would be finding the oldest Weasley brother.

Everyone had stopped to look around. Percy, the most serious one of the bunch was staring haughty at all the thinly dressed tan men and women that passed by. Mr. Weasley was taking picture after picture while Fred and George were laughing at two magical desert monkey's racing around the Sphinx.

"This is a beautiful place," Mrs. Weasley cooed his thoughts completely.

Harry bit down on his pinkish lips and cast his eyes around. The sun was shining so bright that the shadows of him and the Weasleys made up a rather funny image on the dusty white walk.

Fred and George were taking turns shaking the sand out of their shoes. One flung his smelly sock on Percy causing the boy to practically shriek like a girl and run behind Ginny who was snickering into her hand.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley admonished dusting Percy off. "Don't be so mean."

"It was an accident!" They exclaimed, but the look on their identical faces was always one of mischief.

"Besides, he was standing next to us," Fred complained.

George nodded picking up for his brother where he left off. "Not our fault we were trying to get the sand out of our shoes and socks!"

"He was in the way."

"Yeah."

Mrs. Weasley scowled while Mr. Weasley smiled fondly. "Come on guys, we've rested enough. Bill's waiting."

"Yay!" Ginny scrambled on her father's side to take his hand.

Everyone marched forward through the small crowd. Those that saw the light skinned family beamed and waved happily.

The monkeys paused and watched them. Fred and George chorused their hellos and then bowed causing the monkey's to squeak, squeal, and squall in glee.

Harry followed them timidly, keeping his wild raven hair flat over his forehead so that no one noticed his scar. He didn't know how far his name stretched but he hoped that he could go this trip without anyone noticing him.

As they approached the massive Gringotts building, it was then that Harry saw him for the first time.

Bill Weasley, Harry's cheeks flooded with colour and he didn't know why but he knew it wasn't the heat that made him suddenly feel as though he were going to faint. He couldn't believe his own thoughts but he was never a person to swim in denial.

He was gorgeous, literally. A dictionary had to put his face next to that adjective, because he was the epitome. He was tall, a deep sun-kissed tan, slender with broad shoulders. He was wearing a very loose fitting white tunic that showed most of his chest, which was muscled; you could see the crease of his chest. He wore a gold pendant around his neck; the charm itself was a galleon. The shirt was rolled up to his sleeves showing perfect arms. He had tight tan trousers that fit him like a glove. He was wearing light brown boots that came up to his mid-calf, the trousers sunk down inside of them. His hair was long, dark red and pulled back to the base of his neck. He had blue eyes and an earring that consisted of a dragon fang in his left ear.

"Everybody!" Bill's voice was rich and smooth.

"Bill! My beautiful son-" Harry was hardly aware of Mrs. Weasley's cooing, Mr. Weasley's proud smile and clapping on the shoulder.

Ron and Ginny jumping up and down, while Fred and George taunted him mercilessly about something or another.

Percy was standing close by and held out his hand formally to Bill who laughed and yanked him close for a hug. "Stop it with formality Percy!"

Harry stood there shyly, feeling the heat attack him and slip underneath the cooling charms over him. He felt very out of place at this little reunion. He pushed his glasses once again up his nose, wishing to God he had contacts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Harry's head snapped up, lucky he could pass the colour off as the heat. His skin was a ghost white otherwise.

Ron beamed. "_Bill!_ This is my best mate Harry. I've told you lots about him." His friend yanked him by his skinny forearm bringing him closer to the gorgeous once Head Boy.

"Hi," Harry said shyly and it caused a smooth chuckle to come from Bill.

"It is a pleasure Harry Potter," he said honestly holding out his hand for Harry.

Harry blushed and brought his shoulders up slightly. What was this Weasley brother doing to him? Harry wanted to know. "Nice to meet you." He was astounded by the firm grip Bill had as he placed his smaller hand inside of the man's calloused one.

The Weasleys all had rooms at the nearby lodge. The sleeping situation however was a little difficult.

Molly was fussing about moving Ron into the twin's room. No one liked that idea and Harry's eyes were unusually wide at the idea of staying in a room by himself with Ginny.

He couldn't help but feel like a nuisance and kept his arms at his side and his eyes on the floor waiting for someone to sort it out. He could have paid for his own room but the Weasleys wouldn't hear of it. He'd brought a sack of gold just in case anyway.

Bill stepped up behind Harry and placed his hands on the boy's small shoulders making him flinch involuntarily. Gushing again with nerves and shyness, Harry gazed up at the gorgeous man that was smiling down him. He winked. "How about this mum, I have an extra room in my flat. Why don't Harry stay with me?"

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Oh that would be wonderful Bill! You're such a doll!"

"Great, while you guys are getting settled in, I'll take Harry and his things." He reached out for the two shrunken duffle bags from his father and guided the boy out the door and back into the hot Egyptian air. "You don't mind do you?" Bill asked as soon as they were out of the other Weasleys way.

"Not at all," Harry answered quietly. "Thank you for having me."

He chuckled. "You are too polite! I take it Ron and the twins haven't rubbed off on you yet."

Harry giggled in the same quiet fashion and began to chew on his lip again, wondering what to say and also wondering vaguely why he was feeling flustered with this man so close. He was explosive to Harry and doing something to his body that he had never experienced. "Not yet." He was aware of the man's hand on his opposite shoulder and the feel of his bare arm against his head. He was very small compared to Bill.

"Well, it's only a matter of time," he teased with a wild smirk.

A small white cottage appeared just off the beaten path of the Gringotts Headquarters and Lodge where the Weasleys were staying.

There was an actual door instead of a curtain. The inside was exceptionally cool. The furniture was extremely modern, black, and white everything with a hint of crimson. The sitting room was handkerchief like and there was a hall that led to three rooms and curved threshold that obviously went to Bill's kitchen and makeshift dining room.

"Very small, but it's only me."

"It's nice," Harry said timidly.

"Good!" He showed Harry too a small guest bedroom. It was draped in the colours of Gryffindor and had one small window with a golden drape hiding the sun from the inside.

"Evan smaller, I hope you don't mind?"

"I've been in smaller," he said by way of answer, causing Bill to look at him confused.

"Smaller than this?" He asked incredulous.

Harry nodded. "Mhmm loads smaller. Thank you Bill."

Smirking, "No problem, it's nice to finally meet the Harry Potter."

It couldn't be helped; he was red again. Harry gazed down at his old trainers, which were three times his size. "Ah, well."

"My God, I didn't expect you so tiny."

What was it about small things today? "I'm barely thirteen," Harry tried desperately to defend but it was a losing argument. He knew he was little.

"Yes but Ron's a head an a half taller than you."

Harry felt a bit aggravated at this, scrunched his nose before raising his head, and for the first time his bright green eyes pierced the eldest brother. "Yes, well Ron also gets fed three meals a day. I doubt he's ever starved a day in his life or slept in a cupboard for ten years," he retorted coldly.

Bill's eyes became massive, shock was everywhere, but Harry didn't care. He stood there, face having gone from shy to stony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," his voice was guilt ridden making Harry grimace inwardly.

He knew the man hadn't meant it and he knew he shouldn't have snapped like that. "It's okay Bill, I'm sorry, my size is kind of a touchy thing with me lately," he confessed.

Bill chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't saying that in a bad way," he insisted having realized that Harry thought he was making fun of him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's advantages to being as small as you. You're a Seeker aren't you?"

"Mhmm." What did that have to do with anything Harry wondered? He noticed Bill's eyes tracing him over. The colour flooded back into his face. He backed up and sat on the bed.

Bill smiled. "I think you'll do well here, Harry. If you need, the shower is next door to you to freshen up. Also, I would suggest you not wearing anything black. The sun will soak right through any cooling charms. My room is right across the hall in case of an emergency at night or whatever. I'll leave you for a freshen up and see about dad and mum.' He winked. "Be comfortable here Harry." He walked out, leaving the almost thirteen-year-old to stare at the half open door.

(o)

Wow, Bill Weasley thought stopping in his sitting room and turning back toward the hall.

Harry Potter… was a small adolescent. He was tiny even. When he took the boy's hand, felt his wrist, and saw the ghostly complexion, those livid sparkling emerald eyes of shyness. Bill couldn't believe it. This child rid them of Voldemort.

How? How could it be? He was so innocent, so delicate. Bill was in fear of breaking him. It was like he was a glass doll.

Ron never told him about Harry's home-life. Nor did he ever say anything about the boy being so small. All he heard was how Harry defeated Voldemort twice, saved their little sister, and killed a basilisk.

…. HOW? Bill's mind demanded once again, as he brushed out of the cottage and back toward the lodge. How did something that frail… he shook his head visibly? Starved? Cupboard? Absolutely insane.

Ten minutes with Harry Potter and he was already a puzzle, an enigma.

Bill would unravel him, pull out the puzzle, and figure him out. He had forty-two-days to do so.

"Oh, Bill, Bill! Do you have anywhere we can set up for Harry's birthday?" Ron asked hopeful.

"Birthday?" He queried entering the main sitting room of the little flat they rented.

"Harry's birthday is two Saturday's away, the poor dear, I was hoping to make him a big ol' cake!" His mother said brightly. "I have his sweater knitted. He's hardly grown."

He was suddenly seeing a picture in the back of his mind of Harry in a small cupboard. He resisted a wince of pain at the image. "I'm sure I can arrange something with the goblins, have it one of the dining halls. No problem." He would have to get him a little something for his birthday. He wondered what?

Perfect eyesight? New wardrobe? Perhaps both. Hmm. Bill's mind was wondering as everyone talked about the mechanics of Harry's birthday.

He had to do something. He wanted to unravel the logic puzzle that was Harry tonight. He needed too.

(o)

Harry slipped into a white oversized t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants that were too big and kind of ripped in the knees. But he didn't care. His hair was wet and falling all over the place. He stared blearily into the mirror, before shaking his head again and wrenching open the door. When he came out, he collided with the tall form of Bill.

"Whoa there little raven," Bill chuckled gently taking him by the arms.

Harry marveled at how hard Bill felt simply running into him. "I'm sorry! I - I can't see." He held out his glasses pathetically.

"Hmm, obviously but you know. You look so much better without those things," he took the glasses from Harry's hands. His eyes searching the boy's face while he was half blind.

He looked so much different in this light, without those obstructing glasses. The boy was definitely going to have his sight repaired. He grinned, when Harry blushed furiously and bowed his head sheepish.

"Much, better," Bill purred letting him go. "I bet I could find a proper Potions Prescription for you." While Harry was still too thin and short, he didn't look so shrunken anymore. He was still displeased with his wardrobe but decided that he would remedy that later.

"Could you?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "I didn't know there was such a potion. Then again, my potions is horrendous."

"Snape's fault I'm sure."

Harry scowled. "He hates me more than anyone in the school."

Bill chuckled. "He hates everybody Harry."

"He takes his hatred for me to a whole new level, Bill."

"No idea why. You are pleasant."

"Am I really?" Harry muttered dubiously before taking his glasses back and placing them over his eyes. Everything came back in focus and he blinked several times.

Bill smirked. "I'm definitely replacing those things!" He tapped the boy on the nose and winked at the gushing Gryffindor. "We'll talk about this later. Mum wants to have dinner soon."

"Okay." Harry went and dropped his stuff off in the guest room before leaving the cool cottage with Bill.

The sky was dark but it still looked day due to all the sand and white in the area. The weather was warm and everyone ate outside on picnic benches. Harry was between Ron and Bill. Fred and George were making a joke of everything. It was a nice flamboyant evening with the Weasleys.

Tomorrow they would start with the pyramids and then work their way through toward the tombs that were the safest.

Over the next few days, Harry silently observed Bill and his every move. He was so graceful. Harry found himself staring far too long as the man's hands lifted heavy boulders, not risking magic near certain tombs and pyramids in fear of a backlash of curses.

He didn't look it but he was strong. The way the sweat glittered on his skin, he wore thin open tunics nearly every day and the skintight trousers. They must have been much more cooler than what everyone else was wearing.

Whenever Bill began to look his way however, Harry would quickly pretend to be looking at something else.

Harry was trying to understand why he couldn't take his eyes off the older male. Why was he attracted?

It wasn't right for a boy to be attracted to another guy… he remembered his aunt and uncle mocking same sex partners from the TV that tried to adopt children or get married and were denied.

He wondered how it was in the wizarding world. Was it just as bad? Like the blood? His eyes traced the curves of Bill's thighs up toward his perfect torso. He met the man's face, which was concentrating on the pyramid in front of him. Again, Bill made to look up and he looked away. Harry was playing a silent game. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone off with Ron and Ginny who had been complaining about the bathroom for over two hours.

Percy went off by himself to explore.

Fred and George came over to him and clasped him on the back. "Hello there little gorgeous," They cooed making Harry blush and groan.

"What do you want?" Harry asked dubiously.

"What we want you're too young for!" Fred no doubt it was said tauntingly.

Bill chuckled quietly when he heard this and Harry's cheeks burnt even more. Oh god, how could they say that in front of him? "Idiots!" He groused aloud. It was all he could think of.

"So you say, can we be your idiots?" George asked with a blinding smile.

This was the first time the two boys had taunted him about anything remotely dirty. Harry was feeling a flushed side affect, not to mention he had been staring at Bill trying to figure out why he was attracted to this man.

Fred leered suggestively at him. "Yeah, I'd love to be his idiot. We could teach him all kinds of things."

"Corrupt him, we could!"

Oh no!

Harry groaned and buried his face into his hands. Well, he didn't know how this world saw things but Fred and George must have caught him staring. How embarrassing.

"Leave him alone you gits," Bill said however his voice was too full of amusement to be serious.

"Awe, we don't want to leave him alone! He's so cute." Fred pressed in against his back and planted a kiss to his cheek.

By now, he was glowing. Harry scowled and tried to brush him off, but it was useless. Hot, too hot under the collar all things considering.

George smirked. "Mhmm, he's getting bigger!"

"Our little boy is growing up," Fred cooed squeezing the raven boy who was now very flustered.

"Would you cut it out?" Harry elbowed Fred not so nicely in the ribs, causing him to grunt and George to burst out laughing.

"You're scaring him," Bill groused. "Come over here Harry, I want to show you something."

"Anything, just get me away from them." Harry scrambled over as the twin's pouted.

"You don't love us," Fred moaned.

"Yeah, you left us for an older man!" George sulked and crossed his arms.

Harry by this time was about to pass out of embarrassment. He gave them the finger and said quite mildly. "Fuck off!"

Bill, Fred, and George stared in shock before all three of them burst out laughing.

"We are so hurt," Fred mocked.

"Yeah, so hurt in fact, we're going to go shove Percy in a Pyramid," George sniffed. "Come Freddy, let's go find our other brother."

"Coming right up Georgy, this is going to take a lot to get over." They fake sobbed and walked away leaving Harry to moan and drop to the ground.

Bill snickered. "Too much for you?"

"Mhmm," he hummed in humiliation. Stupid twins. He could kick them right in the… well… yeah.

"They're always doing that," Bill mused. "You get used to them after a while."

"They've never done that before," he mumbled under his breath.

Bill smirked. "See this?"

Harry shifted and moved onto his knees. "Uhm," he stared down in the hole. "A hole?" But he blinked when he heard a soft hissing.

'_I ssee light, I am going to feasst on whoever woke me up, the insolence of othersss.'_

Harry gasped and shoved Bill out of the way causing the redhead to grab a hold of him in shock. A slithering serpent of a dark red colour lurched out at them barely missing their feet.

'_Stop now!_' Harry demanded in Parseltongue, he spun around with seeker like reflexes, shielding Bill completely from the bobbing serpent.

'_Speaker!_'

'_Yes, and I said stop!'_

'_But Master of Snakes, he woke me up!'_

Stunned at the name, Harry glared at the snake. _'He had no idea you were there. He's a curse breaker. You leave him and any redhead you come across alone. We will not hurt you or attack.'_

'_Yes Master,'_ it lowered its head.

"Harry?" Bill clutched him on the shoulders and drew Harry close until his back was touching the man's strong toned chest. The attack had happened so quick that he didn't register what was happening until he saw Harry's small back and heard the hissing.

Gulping at the close contact, Harry watched the snake shamefully slither back into its hole. "I'm sorry, it was going to attack…" His heart was beating furiously.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced down at the hands on him. "I'm just fine Bill. He didn't dare bite me. I can talk to him."

"Wow," Bill breathed in awe. "That's amazing."

"Is it?" Harry asked dubiously. "Isn't it a Dark Wizard trait?"

"That's rubbish," Bill slowly unwound his arms from Harry and slid around. "Why did you block me?" He asked sharply. "You shouldn't have shielded me like that." Harry could have been attacked and hurt! He couldn't imagine having to tend to a crumpled Harry curled up in a ball with poison in his veins. He shuddered at the thought. He was too small to hurt.

"I can stop him, you couldn't have! I heard him speaking you woke him up."

Bill snorted, "Woke him up?"

"Yes," Harry's cheeks were even more coloured. His eyes fell away from Bill's gorgeous sitting form. The way he was at that second looked like some God across the sand. He was sweaty, tan, and one leg bent while the other stretched. He had some dust on his right cheek and some stray long red hairs falling into his eyes.

That was it! He knew it. He liked men.

"Now, what is in that hole besides a cranky snake?" Harry said in his most neutral voice he could muster, but his eyes were wide with distinct horror and shock.

Bill noticed his eyes. They told on him and he wondered what it was he was stunned over. "I detected an entrance to this pyramid that I've been trying to get into for the past three weeks. It's proved to be a bitch!"

"Oh, I see. One second." He turned toward the hole. _'Hey! You sleepy, cranky snake,'_ Harry called.

_'Yes Master?'_ It called slithering back up into the light. Bill gasped in astonishment.

'_Is there an entrance to the pyramid down there?'_

'_Entrance?'_ It hissed out. _'I don't know any entrance.' _

'_How far does your hole go?'_ Harry asked it.

'_Stops on something hard and circular.'_

"Hard and circular?' Harry asked in English to Bill.

"Really?" Bill perked up.

"He doesn't know what an Entrance is."

"How does he know it's circular then?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not asking it."

Bill laughed quietly. "Can I get down there?"

"Er-" Harry turned to the hole. _'Snakey? Can my friend come into your hole? We'll make you a new one.'_

_'Can I come with you back to your hole?'_

Harry frowned and winced. "Er-" He turned to Bill. "Can I take him with us?"

Bill blinked owlishly. "To my cottage?" He asked incredulously at the thought.

Harry blushed and gave a nod. "I think he's lonely and needs a place to go."

"A lonely snake?"

"Mhmm, I'm sure they too get lonely." He knew how it felt to be so alone.

Bill saw another flash in Harry's emerald eyes and for the second time he wanted to know what it meant. "Right… uhm… it won't attack us will it?" He was going to say yes anyway, he couldn't stand that glitter whatever it was… it was a negative emotion he knew that.

"No, good thing about me being a speaker, it thinks I'm a Master." He rolled his eyes toward the redhead for a fact.

"Oh, that's - fine then. Yes, you can take him… I _suppose_."

'_Come up, Durmiente.' _

"_Durmiente? What is that?"_

_'Your new name. I can't keep calling you Snakey, unless you have a name?' _

'_What is a name?' _

'_It's what you are called,'_ Harry said holding out his arm.

Bill watched with morbid fascination as the snake slithered in coils around Harry's small delicate wrist and then up his forearm. It was a strange thing to shiver in the middle of a sweltering desert, but Harry's Parseltongue abilities was making him do so. It was so elegant and strange.

'_No, I am called nothing, but Durmiente is fine. What are you called Master?' _

'_Harry.' _

'_Master Harry…' _

'_Er - can you make it just Harry?' _

'_No, you are a Master of Snakes. You are Master, I am honoured that you agreed to take me. I am lonesome.'_

Harry's heart lurched and he went out to the poor fellow. _'Awe, well you won't be alone anymore, just don't bite anyone.' _He turned to Bill. "Hole is clear."

"Fascinating!" Bill gasped.

"Not really," Harry muttered and snickered when the snake licked his cheek.

"Yes, it is," he argued and then shifted toward the hole. "I guess I should manually dig."

"I can help!"

"It's okay Harry, you don't have too." The boy was far too nice. Always wanting to help someone. Bill wondered if anyone ever truly helped him though.

"We both know that. But I want too. Got a shovel?"


	2. Chapter Two

**NOTE: There are a total of **_**6 Chapters**_** to this little story. Updates will be rather swift.**

**- Warnings for this? A bit of Solo-Harry/Masturbation if it disturbs you uhm - don't read. But then again I warned you once, this isn't for the faint of heart. -**

**Chapter Two**

It took two full days to dig to the end. Durmiente was back in Harry's room at Bill's cottage. Mrs. Weasley had been displeased with Harry doing so much work but he had insisted that he wanted too. It was a lot of fun.

Harry also learned a lot about Curse-Breaking, pyramids, and tombs.

Fred and George often teased him while Ron groused to Harry about doing so much work on holiday. But he really didn't mind. For one, it gave him the excuse to stare at Bill all day, another his skin was no longer ghostly white.

They'd been in the hot desert for a week and two days. Two days ago, they discovered the snake and the entrance and now here they were throwing their shovels aside.

The hole was a tight fit.

"There's a spell that can make your entire body develop a tan that matches your face and arms," Bill said one afternoon.

"Oh? Is it natural or one of those fake ones?" Harry asked, feeling a lot more at ease with the good-natured curse breaker. Who was as cheeky as he was warm-hearted.

"It's natural, it pull's the colour from your exposed skin and gives it to you. That's how I got that way."

"You're a redhead though - shouldn't you - burn?" Harry asked softly.

"I did, the first three days I arrived, I was covered in second degree burns," Bill said wincing at the memory. "Finally, one of the guys I was teamed up with, he was a veteran, reminded me of the spell that turns the burns into a proper tan. I used it on you last week so you didn't burn."

Harry blushed. "Oh, I should have known."

"Even I didn't know when I came here and I was eighteen," he said looking down into a hole. "Hm, we'll see." With relative ease, the gorgeous redhead slipped down inside of the hole. The further down he went until his feet touched ground.

Harry watched him from up high; he could just barely see the top of the man's head. They had done a lot of digging.

"Bloody hell!" Bill crouched and ran his hands over a smooth silver round entrance. It had a dark green serpent on the front of it.

"What's down there?"

"Exactly what your snake said. A circular entrance. There's a snake on the front too!"

Harry laughed quietly. Bill sounded like an excited schoolboy. "Well? Can you open it?"

"Hmm, let me do some scans and see if I can use magic… first I need to test it."

The sun burnt and his neck was hurting from staring down into the hole, but he remained patient and crouched on his feet.

"Huh, well there's nothing that will kill me, I don't think, however none of my unlocking spells will open it."

Harry thought about it. "Maybe Parseltongue?"

Bill gasped. "You're right!" He waved Harry. "Come down, I'll catch ya."

Oh no! Harry thought desperately. He was going to be in a tight fitting hole with this man? Oh God, Harry braced himself, chanting in his mind as he sat down on his bum and slithered to the edge of the hole.

He tried to slowly slide down but that's not what gravity wanted. He went flying through the hole and it was only when Bill caught him he didn't break anything from the fall. The wind had been knocked clean out of him and he clutched Bill tight.

"Alright?" Bill asked and if Harry thought the heat up above was hot, it was nothing compared to the heat right now but it had nothing to do with the sun. He was pressed quite firmly up against Bill's frame. Their clothes were so thin; he could feel the contours of his chest. All those abs underneath that terribly thin half open tunic.

There was no way for him to back up. He was stuck between a rock and a very hard place. He swallowed and touched ground. He came to the middle of Bill's chest. Harry simply nodded and unwound himself from Bill and tried to bring his arms straight down but they bumped the man causing his cheeks and everything on him to flush. No one no how had ever made him blush so much.

"Not claustrophobic are you?"

"No," Harry breathed. But he was Bill-phobic. He thought mildly as he managed to stare down at the door facing him below waist level. "This reminds me very eerily of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Really?" Bill asked right in Harry's ear.

Oh, Merlin help him. He groused in his mind. The attraction to Bill from this close was a very bad thing because right now, Harry's hand was against his chest, able to feel the sweat and some of the flesh on his fingertips. A sliver of excitement and arousal assaulted him with Bill's smooth voice right up against his ear. He bit down sharply on his lip when he arms snaked around him. "Hm, okay," Harry said nervously and stared at the door again. "Here goes nothing," he almost shivered. '_Open!_' The Parseltongue words escaped his mouth at the exact time that Bill's body seemed to close in on him.

The door hissed, Bill held him tighter and was attempting to pull him behind. "Shield your eyes in case," Harry managed to get out, very much aware of the half hard on in his trousers. He was afraid to move.

"There's nothing so far. I've done two scans now," Bill responded.

"Right."

"But just in case… let me check for curses."

Harry almost moaned out when Bill's body pushed against him and began to slide downward. Clamping his eyes shut the Gryffindor shifted his body, and managed to shove his hands in his pockets just in time for Bill's knees to meet the ground.

This made his erection worse. To see the man on his knees in front of him. One hand was still wrapped around him tight as if he were ready to sling him behind while they other was against the edge of the blackened entrance. So many images were being conjured up now.

Harry didn't care about the entrance to the pyramid. What he cared about was the fact that Bill, the guy he'd been thinking about for an entire week… showering so cold he was almost convinced that shower-frost-bites were possible was so very - very close.

He tried to think of something yucky, like Percy singing naked in the shower. _Ew!_ Harry thought cringing visibly at the thought.

It made his swollen member go down almost immediately. He breathed out in relief and when he opened his eyes and looked down, he saw that Bill was staring up at him with a smirk on his face. That didn't help because the thought of Percy went out the window, replacing itself immediately, lucky for him he didn't get hard… yet.

"What?" Harry asked weakly.

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"Is that all?"

"Am I too close?" Bill taunted.

"No," Harry lied easily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do your job!" Harry snapped looking away.

He got a hoarse chuckle in reply. "Yes sir," Bill purred causing the teen's hormones to stir.

It was about ten minutes later; Harry was continuously trying to think of anything but this one man down on his knees, purring, and … sexy. Oh Merlin! That didn't help.

"There are five traps and three unidentified curses, I'm going to have to bring my equipment Sunday."

"Why not Saturday?" Harry asked and held his breath when Bill began to slide up, he longed to glare mutinously at him. The man's chest brushed against his crotch in a very pleasing and erotic way.

A zap of arousal hit him and he felt Bill's hands work their way up his sides, using him as leverage so he didn't slip.

Bill was grinning wildly when he came to a stop, once again towering over the raven. "Uh, it's your birthday tomorrow?" He reminded tapping the boy's nose, making him blush some more.

"Oh - yeah - right."

Chuckling, Bill's hands were still latched to his sides. "I'm going to hoist you up, think you can grasp onto the edge and get out?"

"Uhm…" Harry looked up at the hole dubiously. Bill didn't wait for him to answer and lifted him. Gasping, he snagged a hold of the man who's chuckling got louder.

Harry managed to shift around until his belly was to the cool underground sand/dirt. That way if he got hard, Bill wouldn't notice. He pulled himself up until he reached the surface.

"Perfect!" Bill cheered letting him go and watching his feet disappear as he scrambled to peer down inside. "My turn."

(o)

Harry stole the shower when Bill went to Gringotts Headquarters to get some equipment for Sunday. He stripped out of his sweat-dripped clothing. It was no surprise that he was rather used to the sweat. Harry stared at himself in the mirror. His skin was about two shades darker than before and his hair seemed longer and curled up around his face and ears. It crept down his collar, still falling in a massive amount of disarray. He also had quite the hard-on now that he was alone and able to relive the close contact he'd had with Bill.

Yes, he was hard. He moaned quietly and bit down on his lip before turning and pushing the curtain aside to flip the taps.

This time however, Harry was going to finally give into his fantasies. He slipped into the cool water and sighed longingly as it sprayed across his filthy body. It rolled off and down his stomach. The touch made his cock throb even more. He pressed his back up against the tile wall and slowly slid his hand down around his erection. He closed his eyes and sighed longingly as he indulged, picturing a redhead man with startling blue eyes. He was on his knees, mouth right up against his erection… oh he could imagine how that felt. He wondered about it… he'd only discovered masturbation a few months ago by accident and usually he tried to hide it. Boys in a dorm and masturbation were never a good combination.

It had never occurred to him to be gay either, until this… Harry was so hard now as he pictured Bill's body without his shirt. Oh, damn! There was nothing hotter than that body.

He had to bite down on his tongue as he stroked himself into a fierce frenzy. His heart rate picked up and his breathing rose. The water was cool, drenching, and sliding off effortlessly. He nearly squealed out when he came ropes of whiteness flooded the tub and swirling down into the drain to hide the evidence.

Harry was left shaking and feeling the emotions inside of him well up. He placed a hand to his chest, trying to get his beating hard to relax. He felt droopy and tired.

Quickly, he finished his shower. Made sure the tub was clean of any suspicious messes and then stepped out and wrapped a towel around his body.

Harry came to the rather interesting conclusion that he; Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was 100% gay.

Lovely!

Harry was shirtless as he collapsed on the bed under a cool sheet. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He was spent physically, mentally, and sexually.

(o)

Bill was highly amused. Nothing was more adorable than a blushing, nervous, and turned on boy with emerald eyes. It was really interesting to know that he turned on Harry Potter. He knew he did, he felt Harry when they were in that rather tight fitting hole. He held his own pretty well though, Bill had to give him some credit for that.

Grinning like a wild man, he slipped into the small house and found Harry fast asleep curled up shirtless. His glasses were on the bedside table and the thin sheet just covered his lower half.

He was a very pretty boy and without those glasses, it only increased. He was also a sweet boy, innocence like no other. He didn't know how to handle himself.

He probably didn't know if he was gay, straight, or both. Bill remembered when he was thirteen. Casually, he cast a spell on Harry's glasses getting the prescription out of them. It was time he work on Harry's birthday gift and it was the perfect time with him asleep. He continued to stare at Harry's sleeping figure.

Bill had been just as naïve until he caught a seventh year male jacking off in the Quidditch Locker Rooms and it gave him a very stiff erection. Girls turned him on - but not as much as boys had.

Harry was adorable. He was innocent, new, shy… he had no one to help him. No one trusting enough to show him - to give him any confidence whatsoever. He always blushed, always looked nervous, stared away when aroused, and the side of his neck would start blotching in a pinkish/red that matched his cheeks.

Yes, Harry Potter was a very pretty boy. It was a pity he didn't know it. Perhaps soon, Bill would _make_ him know it.

(o)

Harry moaned when he woke up with an exceptional hard-on. Not again! He was on his stomach and the erection was pressing into the mattress. "Damn," he whispered and buried his face deep into the fluffy scarlet pillow.

A shadow crossed over him making the boy stiffen like his erection. He turned his head to see Bill standing over him, his hair was down, and he was completely shirtless. _Kill me!_ Harry thought to himself. His cock got harder to the point of pain, his cheeks flushed. The man was in loose pyjama bottoms.

"Happy Birthday," he said smoothly and placed a hand on top of his head. He sank down on the edge of Harry's bed.

The thirteen-year-old's heart was beating fast. He shimmied to the left slightly keeping his cock against the mattress. "Uhm - thanks," Harry whispered feebly. He was astounded when Bill's hand began to affectionately stroke his hair, twirling his fingers around the tangled mess.

He almost purred against it like a cat. No one - anywhere had ever done this before! Where did it come from?

Chuckling, "You look as though you've never seen a man with his shirt off before."

Never saw a hot man! Harry thought as the redness deepened on his face. "Ehm?" Was all he could manage.

"You're attracted to me, Harry."

Harry froze; his hand clenched the pillow. Bill continued to stroke him. His eyes were wide and he looked just as fearful as he felt.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Bill soothed. "There's nothing wrong with it, little raven," he whispered brushing the hair back and glancing once at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

He couldn't find any words. They were lost and he was afraid to open his mouth that he would be sick. How did he get caught with this? He wanted to cry. He buried his face into the pillow.

"No, no, don't hide from me, now." Harry was shaking slightly and Bill frowned. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm a freak," he whispered into the pillow. It was so muffled that Bill hardly heard.

"That's bull shit!" Bill growled out. "You're not a freak, Harry. Why would you say that?"

"I'm gay." It was the first time he ever said it aloud. He wanted to cry, he felt shameful.

"I'm bisexual!" Bill declared.

Shocked, Harry raised his head. "But - but-"

Bill placed his finger to Harry's lips. "The Wizarding World doesn't care about gender. Blood, yes, gender, no. Men and women marry the same gender all the time. They have children with the same gender and live for fifty years going. Here, it doesn't matter. What are you afraid of?"

"Everything," Harry confessed and fell back down into the pillow. Only his eyes could be seen. He wanted to smother himself, cut the breathing off his nose and mouth and perhaps everything would go away.

Bill's gentle strokes slowly went down his neck to the bareness of his back. He was smooth and silky in flesh. So, soft. "How can I make you unafraid?" He asked in concern.

Wide-eyed and terrified Harry finally closed his eyes on Bill, savouring the touch to his back. He didn't know what was going on or why. He shrugged nervously.

"Can I take your nervousness away?" Bill asked him. "I think you're confused, aren't you?"

Harry nodded into the pillow.

"Well, I'm going to abolish your confusion, alright?"

He reopened his eyes to Bill's words. "You're not mad?"

Bill chuckled lightly. "Mad? Good Merlin, little raven. Why ever would I get mad at you? You're so adorable!" He ran his fingers back through Harry's hair and tugged gently.

Harry blushed furiously. "Am not," he mumbled.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harry James Potter, you are. You are a very beautiful boy and you know what?"

"Hm?" Harry hummed in disbelief.

The redhead leaned down right up into Harry's ear, the boy gasped when lips brushed him. "I'm going to make you see it!" He hissed. "Okay?"

Harry swallowed the saliva that built up in his throat. He was now hard again. "Why?"

"You need it, you _want_ it. You want me, don't you Harry?" The Gryffindor whimpered piteously into his pillow and clamped his eyes closed again. "I take that as a yes." Bill was so close to him, more close and intimate than he had ever been. Even more so than yesterday in that hole, because this time it was real. "You deserve to know just how beautiful you are - it's no crime to want someone Harry."

Harry turned slightly on his side, bringing the pillow with him. He was curled up like a ball and staring at Bill with doleful eyes. Merlin, those eyes! "Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly.

Bill's hand moved to his shoulder and began to glide with his fingertips down his thin arm he shivered at the sensation. "No," he answered in the same tone.

Harry watched the smile widen on Bill's handsome face. "Well then? What's to be afraid of?" he plucked the pillow from Harry's slack grasp and laid it aside. "I'm not going to hurt you." Bill enjoyed the sight of the attractive pink flush colouring Harry's cheeks and slid his thumb across. "I have a proposition for you. Don't let me coerce you into anything at all, however, considering your confusions and fears, I would like to be the one to get rid of them. I - as a private experienced man could help you, teach you… _touch_ you. But only if you would want it."

The trembling Harry had been doing died down quite a bit and he closed his eyes briefly when Bill traced his scar. It felt so good when he did that. He thought about Bill's words and thought about the older male in general. He wasn't sure what to think, but his hormones were bouncing all over the place. He wanted to be touched, but he was afraid. Did Bill want to touch him?

"Do you want to touch me?" Harry asked before he could stop himself and nearly slapped a hand over his mouth for such spilling.

Bill chuckled and tucked some hair behind his ear. "Would I be sitting here if I didn't? I'm going to be completely and utterly honest with you. I will not hold back, because you don't deserve that. You have to know just how captivating you are." Harry rolled his eyes at this and got a tap on the nose for doing so. "Please, hear me out?"

"M'k," murmured Harry taking his pillow back so that he could hide his burning face.

He laughed some more. "You are too cute, seriously, Harry. You are one of those rarities. I have never slept with anyone underage since _I_ was underage. I've never touched anyone sixteen or younger. I hold no attraction for those too young. But you are a different person and no it has nothing to do with your name."

Harry stared at him honestly confused. He had never considered himself anywhere near the good-looking stage. He always figured he was too skinny, too small, and simply a freak. "Why me?"

"It's just you, Harry. Your personality, your spirit, your smile - your eyes," he ran his fingers down the sides of the teen's temples and grinned even wider when Harry shivered again. "I am attracted to you, very much. I shouldn't be, I shouldn't even be offering to want to touch you. I'm too old for you."

"Only twenty-two."

"Till November," Bill laughed. "You're thirteen. Nearly a ten-year age gap. But there's something about you, Harry. You are unlike those your age. You've got a sense of maturity about you that would probably equal out to about fifteen or sixteen, yet you are so innocent, so naïve, you do not know your own self-worth. You don't know how beautiful you really are." He shook his head. "I don't see you in the league of my annoying little brother… or - anyone. You aren't thirteen…" Bill was sincere. Harry could hear it in his voice. "I want to touch you, I want to help you. _I want you_."

Harry bit down on the pillow. "I - want you to touch me," he confessed quietly.

"Do you?"

He nodded. His attraction was delirious.

"I would be honoured," he leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead right on his scar.

Harry gasped at the way it tingled and seemed to quiver coming right up off his skin. He raised his eyes to Bill who grinned crookedly before kissing the teen on the nose and then barely grazing his lips in a soft first kiss. It took a second for Harry to respond back but when he did, he took the advantage to touch cheek with one hand and used the other to brush along his extremely tight built chest.

Everything inside of him was hot and bubbly. The kiss deepened in the most gentle of ways. Harry had nothing to compare a kiss too but wow, he was delicious. He moved with Bill every time those lips massaged his, he reciprocated the movement.

When Bill released him, he smiled. "Do me a favour," he reached down and picked up a small white plastic gift bag. "This is your first gift."

"First?" Harry breathed.

"You are beautiful, you are going to know it. Take this and use it on everything that's not on your head." Bill placed the back in his hands. "It's magical so it won't hurt you."

Confused, Harry struggled with coherency after that kiss. He slowly sat up and opened it. Inside was a dark blue and black … razor? "Okay," he said absently going red in the cheeks.

"You will always want to keep hair off your body."

Only in the last year or so did all his yucky hair start growing in. Harry wasn't fond of it, not one single bit. "That's no problem, I don't like it anyway," he commented closing the bag.

"No, neither do I," Bill pressed another kiss to his forehead, once again over his scar.

The teen breathed out. "No one's ever done that-"

"I bet not."

"No one's ever touched it."

"How's it feel?" He grazed it with his thumb. It looked like it was given yesterday. It was so fresh.

Harry shivered at the touch. "Different," he said softly.

"Do you like it?" He asked concerned. He didn't want to touch if it bothered him.

"Love it." Getting a grip on his emotions, he pushed the covers down to his feet. His hard-on had gone down when he saw the razor.

Bill watched him stumble through the room toward the bathroom and wondered briefly to himself, what he was actually doing. He rubbed his face tiredly before getting up for the rest of his gifts. Harry was an unconfident teenage boy who was way too beautiful to be hiding inside of rubbish clothing and behind such frames that obstructed those eyes.

He pulled out the blue potion and set it aside. There were two rectangular boxes on the table. They weren't wrapped. They needn't be. He'd spent three hours shopping for Harry yesterday while he'd been asleep. It'd been fun. He stole the boy's sizes off his school robes. One was wizard robes and accessories the other was Muggle clothes and accessories.

Today, Harry Potter would learn his first lesson and both of them would enjoy every minute of it.


	3. Chapter Three

-1**- Warning: Graphic Content - **

**Chapter Three**

The razor was perfect. All the hair on his body disappeared with a simple swipe. No cuts, no grazes, and even a baby could use one of these without hurting themselves. Harry was still trying to understand what happened in the bedroom not fifteen minutes ago.

He stepped out of the shower and curled a towel around his body, hugging it close. He wiped the fog from the mirrors and gazed into his blurry reflection. What was Bill talking about? Harry wrinkled his nose and glared at himself.

Whatever it was, Harry didn't see it. But he knew one thing, he wanted Bill to kiss him again… touch him. Oh Merlin, he could only imagine how that would feel. His erection sprang to life. "Stupid hormones," he whispered staring down at it protruding up against the towel. He ignored the throbbing pressure when a tap on the door caused him to jump and swivel around just as the door cracked.

"Gorgeous," Bill purred leaning against the frame. In his hands was a stack of clothes with a potion phial on top.

Harry blushed. "Eh." He felt Bill's eyes raking up and down his body before smirking and holding out those same clothes.

"Take the potions and the clothes my little raven, the potion is another gift. You will never need glasses as long as you live."

"Really?" Harry chirped taking them in one hand while trying to keep the towel up with the other.

"Mhmm, I'll take these!" Bill swiped his glasses and banished them. "Get dressed and I'll see you out here."

Harry bit his lip and blearily watched Bill walk away and let out a breath he had no idea he'd been holding.

Harry found himself dressed in a white open tunic that was thin and much like Bill's although the trousers were a little different. Not as tight but they were a light kahki shade, Muggle like and sat low against his hips. The formation of his tan raced up his arms and through his torso, neck, and face. His hair a wild wet mess and the potion he had taken gave him one hundred percent perfect clarity.

He looked like a different person already. He was wearing soft desert boots that were white and went to his ankles. Everything fit him just fine. How did Bill know his size? He queried inwardly. After brushing his teeth, he found Bill in the kitchen with two large rectangular boxes.

Bill smirked. "Much - _much_ better." He sauntered over, hips swaying and stopped in front of Harry before cupping his cheeks and neck with his large hands. "See, you are a beautiful boy…"

"I think you've been in the heat far too long," Harry countered when his cheeks began to burn.

"Nonsense." He kissed Harry without a thought.

It began was very soft and gentle, his lips swallowing Harry's silently instructing him to follow his lead. Harry complied, rising up onto his toes to get closer. Bill's fingers slipped through his messy black hair to the back of his neck.

Harry was enticed, Bill's mouth doing everything that it wanted, kissing and swiping his lips in succession. His heart pounded and the blood rushed, he was not only hot and turned on but his breathing was being cut off.

"Through your nose Harry, breath," Bill whispered into his mouth and began again.

Yes, breathing through his nose was a lot better though it didn't stop the arousal slipping from his stomach into his groin. Bill pulled him closer, Harry's small arms slipped up around the man's neck as his confidence slowly built up. Their bodies were pressed together like their lips.

Bill slowly forced their lips to move into a thorough open mouth kiss. All Harry could do was follow, indulge, and enjoy the sweet delicacy of kissing. He was held close to Bill's chest, restricted from any vital movements not that he wanted too in the first place.

The kisses became sharper more fervent. Harry could feel Bill's erection pressing in against him and his own attraction made everything on the inside throb. Harry was a slave to the kiss, a slave to the touch… and in general, Harry Potter was a complete slave to all things male. Everything from head to toe simply burned.

To have Harry's young body molded up against his was even sweeter than he imagined. He wanted to devour the teenager's innocent lips. Harry was a lovely little project, a consuming project. Bill threw in all sense of moral when he advanced on Harry, taking him, kissing him, and forcing him to comply with his actions.

Moral made no sense where Harry Potter was involved and it took a lot of his own resistance to keep from bending him over the dining table and shoving his cock up the innocent boy's virgin hole. Thirteen and delicate, thirteen and making him rock hard.

This was illegal, wrong, and even in the sense of wizards, it was a blasphemous offense to mess with one so young. He should wait at least a year… but no, Bill didn't give a fuck. All he cared about was keeping the boy close, his slender soft body up against him. Feel his innocence and then steal it.

Bill chuckled in Harry's mouth when he released the boy who was trapped against him the table. "Little raven, you are flushed."

Harry was also delirious. He was trying to come back down from the clouds and Bill's hands to his neck and cheeks weren't helping in the slightest. He was breathing harshly. His head spinning out of control.

"This - is all your fault. You made me hard," Bill hissed brushing a thumb across Harry's lips. "Simple things can turn someone on in the slightest. Just a touch in a certain spot, a small whisper… you can have the advantage. Make them succumb to you and your every wish." Naturally, Harry opened his mouth and bit down on the tip of Bill's thumb while staring at him. "Like that…" He breathed.

Harry nibbled and then left Bill's thumb and initiated his first kiss and wound up under the curse-breakers control, much to his delight.

Bill enjoyed the swollen lips on Harry's mouth. They were already pink before he attacked them and now they were plump and slightly red from the blood rush. He parted with Harry who almost whimpered in protest.

"We must stop, mum and them will be here in -" He checked the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes."

"Oh," Harry gasped out having forgotten absolutely everything due to this one redhead. "I forgot."

"So did I," Bill said chuckling. "Well, here, I've replaced your entire wardrobe. Muggle and Wizard. I'll send more to you when you start back school." He reached around and slid the packages towards them.

"What-?" Harry gasped. "But, this is too much Bill!"

"No it's not," Bill said into his ear and kissed it lightly. "You deserve it. Trust my tastes."

"I do," Harry said as a matter of fact. How could he not? "It's just - this is so much!" He turned slightly and drew the box close.

"No it's not," He repeated again as he carded his fingers through the back of Harry's wild hair and smiled fondly. "Just accept it and enjoy it."

Harry bit down on his aching lips. "Thank you Bill." He opened them. Stacks and stacks of endless clothing. The box must have been charmed to be bigger than what it was.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

The boy shivered. It was the best gift. He thought mildly and gazed up at the oldest Weasley with sincere gratitude. He didn't want to be stupid and say thanks again so he responded with a chaste kiss to the man's lips before pulling the other box toward him, which were indeed robes.

"There are shoes at the bottom, belts, and other accessories…"

There was a loud ruckus outside the cottage.

Bill pushed himself away quickly, winking he went to meet his family, giving Harry some time to get his thumping heart and pumping blood to calm down.

He had very little time for he was engulfed in a cooing breast strangling hug from one Molly Weasley, while Ron gaped at him.

"Where are your glasses?" He asked in shock. His best friend looked a lot different.

"I got rid of them," Bill taunted with a smirk.

"You look wonderful Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in his sheepish nature.

Fred and George were grinning wildly and leering suggestively toward him whenever Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's back were turned. Harry decided to just go along with the twins. What else could he do? His embarrassed resolve was slowly breaking down. He'd been kissed and practically ravaged by a tall dark redhead and Fred and George's vocal taunts would have to get more creative to make him blush.

A small hall in the Gringotts HQ was set up for Harry and his birthday. Apparently, Bill had gotten the permission to use it free of charge.

The day was spent in a magical tomb turned into a museum. Ginny got spooked halfway through and Percy had to take her out. Fred and George were having a blast though.

Ron was going on and on about a skeleton encrusted in gold with diamond eyes. Harry however found interest in the lore of snakes.

Harry saw a replica of a Basilisk and a long scroll mounted on the wall. At first, the symbols made absolutely no sense when he walked up to it. He tilted his head to each side and creased his brow in concentration. This was not Egyptian Hieroglyphs - not at all. Harry saw enough of them in Bill's house and on other tombs and pyramids to know what they looked like.

No, this wasn't that.

"No one knows what that says." Bill appeared out of nowhere stepped up behind him.

Harry bit down on his lower lip when the man placed his hands on his waist. "Really? I know it's not Egyptian."

"Yes, they know it's something of significance but they have no idea what it says. It was found in a tomb almost 2,000 years ago."

Harry could tell by the dull yellowing around the sides. "Hmm," he glanced once again at the basilisk and back to the scroll. He gasped and jumped when the symbols on the scroll rearranged themselves.

"It's Parseltongue!" He yelped.

"What?" Bill stammered. "Parseltongue? Are you sure?"

"The words rearranging-" Harry stepped up out of Bill's grip. "Salazar Slytherin, the Greatest Snake Sorcerer of the Age, outstripped Snake Goddess Minoan. The first creator of the Basilisk by hatching a chicken egg on top of a toad during a full moon night. Mistress of all Serpents Lunatian was the first and most powerful. As a youngling, she could speak human dialect as well as her own tongue. Salazar took her from her bed in the Western Desert and hid her for safety. Some scholars and theorizers believed that Lunatian was taken to Scotland but shortly after the accusations Salazar Slytherin disappeared. A Basilisk's only enemy is a rooster's crow, which is fatal." Harry rolled his eyes. "_And Gryffindor Swords carried by a twelve year old,_" he added dryly.

"Bloody hell!" Bill gripped him. "That's amazing. What else does it say?"

Harry had to glance back and forth from the statue to the scroll. "Gives Salazar's life briefly and then Lunatian's creation. It also talks about the many remedies a basilisk skin could be used for. It says here that a basilisk skin has been known to cure Muggle and wizard ailments that no magic can fix. Talks of their poison, says here it can't be reversed but that's not true."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Her fang went right into my upper arm," Harry explained and then gently tugged down his tunic revealing his flesh.

Bill gaped when he saw a curved white mark about six inches. "Merlin!" He ran his finger across the scar making the teen shiver.

Harry chuckled. "Was no big deal, Dumbledore's phoenix healed me using his tears." He closed his eyes at the caress.

Bill was in awe. This beautiful little raven faced off with a basilisk and lived. How? He thought for the thousandth time running his fingers across the slightly marred skin. He grinned when watched Harry's quiver at the touch.

Before he could stop himself, he lowered his mouth Harry's scar and kissed it softly.

Harry gasped, eyes snapping open; he watched Bill brush across his arm and then slid upwards toward his shoulder. It was such a sensual move that the teen could hardly comprehend as he naturally lolled his head to the side giving the man full access to his neck. He was bit lightly, Bill's tongue flicked out across his skin. A shade of desire washed across him as he leaned himself, back against that known hard chest.

Harry whimpered discreetly. Bill took him by the chin and turned his face so that his lips were within range, he crushed them together, throwing all caution to the wind, not caring about anyone in the public eye. Bill devoured Harry's mouth, forcing them to part and plunging his tongue deep inside.

He remembered to breath through his nose as he sucked against Bill's tongue, feeling the experienced brushes and sensual flickers across his top and bottom lip. Harry reached up and touched Bill face and neck, his fingertips brushing across that dragon fang dangling in his ear.

Bill already had him in his arms, holding tight, refusing to let him go.

The most foreign trickle of emotions slithered through the both of them, coiling like a snake up their bodies and intertwining them together.

Bill thought it was lust, Harry thought it was desire. The two were so wrapped up one another that neither saw Mr. Weasley coming through at the end of the hall.

He stopped and gasped silently when he saw the two embraced. It was the most peculiar thing in Mr. Weasley's opinion. Harry was only thirteen! But he saw Bill's tight embrace, the soft strokes to Harry's cheeks, caressing so gently and carefully. The teen was doing not a thing to pull back and giving just as much as he gave.

Goodness!

What was going on? Well, it was none of Mr. Weasley's business no matter what. He glanced over his shoulder toward the place where his wife and kids were. They didn't need to be caught. They would never hear the end of it and he trusted Bill. Whatever was going on. He backed up quietly and decided to redirect his family to the other side where the ancient desert turtles were.

(o)

They had lunch in the cafeteria of the museum. It was Bill's treat, which made Harry sulk. Bill was doing too much! Way too much. "You've done enough!" He prodded the man in the side when everyone was preoccupied with their food.

"No, I haven't," Bill teased with a smirk. "Eat and hush, little raven."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly before picking up his sandwich. Bill merely chuckled at him and his cheerful spirit.

"You know, Harry you should take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this year," Bill suggested.

"Really?"

"You can read Parseltongue runes, it would go hand in hand reading Ancient Runes. It would probably give you a step up. I've already shown you the basics."

Harry nodded, remembering Bill's teachings on some of the runes scattered throughout the walls of the pyramids. "What about Arithmancy?"

"It falls in line with Ancient Runes. The ones you can't decipher, replacing it with numbers of Divination may help."

"So I should drop Divination?"

"I would," Bill said. "Divination really is a poor subject. You're no Seer and you never will be."

"So, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures?" That's one full schedule, he thought to himself.

"You can drop Creatures, just buy a Fantastic Beasts book and be done with it. That's all you need."

"Care of Magical Creatures is a most important part of Wizarding Society Bill," Percy drawled overhearing their conversation.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Percy, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are more important. Besides, a book will teach him enough about creatures."

"So will Hagrid," Ron intoned and shuddered violently as if recalling something horrible.

"Yeah, Hagrid will do enough of that," Harry agreed remembering first year and Norbert, second year and Aragog.

Mrs. Weasley was cooing fondly at the idea of Harry taking so many subjects, while Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"Waste of time!" They declared at the same time only to get whacked on the head by their mother.

"You could use some Ancient Runes in that cobwebbed head of yours."

"Awe, mum, there are no cobwebs, just a bunch of other important things that we have no need for Ancient Runes to clutter." George said.

"Yeah we are far more ambitious about other things than trying to decipher little shapes. We'll leave that to the curse-breaker and pretty boy over there." Fred beamed and Harry glared at him.

Bill laughed and threw a crisp their way.

Mr. Weasley was watching Bill and Harry's interaction much more closely throughout the day. He noticed all the tiny things that no one else seemed too. Bill's fingers were always on the back of Harry's neck and sometimes would start stroking his wild hair and twine a bit of it into his fingers.

How odd, he thought continuing to watch their body language and movements. The way Harry leaned into the touch without so much as a thought. Bill was giving Harry the Greek Alphabet in Runes and Language. They were in front of the diagram and Bill was completely hands-on.

He made Harry laugh softly at the slightest touches. This made Mr. Weasley exceptionally confused. He had never known Bill to show any interest in anyone underage. Why Harry? All of Bill's previous partners had been at least seventeen or older.

Though, Mr. Weasley conceded that he noticed a relatively pleasant change in Harry. He wasn't so shy he looked as though he were going to hide up a tree.

"What are you looking at dad?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Oh, I'm wondering how my kids became smarter than me. I can't read that rubbish, can you?"

Ginny giggled, "Nope, I can't. But Harry Potter can do anything!"

Oh dear, Mr. Weasley gazed at his little girl, knowing very well, Harry would never ever see her that way, when she was older. "Of course he can, darling. Go bug Fred and George."

"Ooh, yes okay! I think they're trying to stuff Percy into a mummy coffin."

Mr. Weasley snorted with laughter. "As usual."

He went back to observing, it was about all he could do right now.

(o)

Harry was pleasantly exhausted when he and Bill entered the cottage that evening. It was after eight. The cool air hit both of them and they sighed at the same time. Harry slipped eagerly out of his desert boots and collapsed on the sofa, much to Bill's amusement.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm," Harry said bending his legs so that his feet were flat on the sofa. He plucked at his hair. "Thank you for everything Bill," he said sincerely.

Bill chuckled and slipped out of his own shoes. "You don't have to thank me, Harry. It's been more than a pleasure. I really hope Ron and the twins never rub off on you."

Harry grinned. "I doubt it."

"Did you have fun?" Bill asked peeling his shirt off and tossing it to the other side.

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "What do you think?" He admired the man's ripped chest as he always did and he didn't hide this fact one single bit. "I've never had so much fun. Then again, I've never had a birthday technically."

"Really?" Bill asked frowning. "How can that be?"

"The Dursleys hate me, Bill," he confessed.

"I gathered that from our first conversation." Smoothly, Bill took up the spot left on his sofa; he was on his knees facing Harry who was laying flat on his back. He placed his hands across the boy's bent knees. "I'm sorry about that."

Harry smiled. "Don't be, you didn't make them that way."

"No, but you don't deserve that."

"Today made up for the past thirteen years, Bill," he said softly. He smiled as Bill's gorgeous face searched him entirely. He moved one leg, parting it to the side so that he could see Bill's muscled chest. It was much to sexy to hide and with that particular movement came Bill sliding effortlessly between his legs and up his body.

Harry was ready for his warm weight. They were locked in fervent and delirious kisses. Both their tongues clashed and coiled around each other hotly. Harry's fingers came up and pulled the ribbon from Bill's hair allowing it to fall free. The act made Bill's tongue desperate for more, attacking him and arousing him from all sides.

A thick hotness swept effortlessly through his body. Bill's groin was pressed right up against his. Breathless, Harry nibbled the top of Bill's lip as his tongue passed across the bottom, down his chin. The older man gently tugged Harry's raven head to the side and gently bit down along his ear, dragging his tongue across the sweet tight skin.

A moan emitted from Harry's aching mouth. His skin was on fire; his eyes were blind to everything but Bill's gorgeous form on top of him. His shirt was pulled apart effortlessly. Harry was turned on like never before. His cock was rock hard and the biting on his neck caused him to squirm, whimper, and shiver all at once. He was holding onto Bill's long hair without even thinking on it.

His parting lips were once again assaulted by Bill's.

"You - taste - so fucking good," Bill growled from the back of his throat into Harry's mouth.

Harry's body burned fiery at this and he drew in on Bill, licking his chin and then his tongue. He was much too aroused to blush or feel embarrassed. He wasn't even that nervous, not even when Bill's bites became a little sharp and desperate. He only murmured in pleasure and gripped a hold of the red hair balling it into his fingers.

Bill drug his teeth and tongue in strips down his sweet neck, licked wantonly at his chest, and grinned when he brushed across the boy's pert nipple, causing him to scream out in shocked pleasure. Harry's face was flushed in full and so was the top part of his chest and neck. He was so appetizing. His skin was nice on his teeth and tongue. He flicked the boy's nipple again, and began to nibble and sucked while watching and listening to those illicit moans.

His thin flat tummy was rising and falling. His cock was hard and Bill's hand was eager to help him. "Don't you dare cum on me yet," Bill hissed against his chest.

Harry mewed in response. He couldn't get any proper levels of coherency. He heard Bill's silky smooth voice, felt his tongue on his nipples, felt his hand flicking him tauntingly, yet the urge to explode inside was high. His breathing was weighing down with erotic pleasure. That insatiable tongue of Bill's glided from the top of his chest back down to his bellybutton, circling around before lapping eagerly on the sensitive skin.

His moans were melodious music to Bill's ears. He wondered how loud he could make the teen. He was so pretty lying there underneath. He licked all the way back up and forced Harry's busy little mouth to take his tongue. He responded with whimpering sucks and kisses. Bill fought down the grin when Harry's hands moved from his hair to touch more confidently than before. They circled across the contours of his abs and back up toward his nipples.

Bill kissed him harder for his roaming hands. Harry smelt and tasted so fucking good. He had a flavour that Bill could not put a name too. But whatever it was, enticed him to no ends. He hissed and bucked his cock up against Harry's when the teen got daring and lightly pinched his nipples. He cried out at the grind, his eyes going wondrously wide.

Harry enjoyed running his fingers across the muscles and contours that made up Bill's chest and stomach. He was hard and perfect. He nearly came on himself though when he hit a sensitive spot on the man's nipples causing him to buck up into Harry, sending their cocks clashing and everything behind the boy's eyes going into splotches.

He was in agony. He wanted to cum, his cock was leaking he could feel it through his thin trousers. He needed to cum, but Bill had told him no.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Harry laughed hoarsely and then squeaked when Bill bit him on his ear. "Hm, I suppose I can let you cum just this once. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Harry choked. "Too late," he managed.

Stealthy kisses were placed from his neck down his chest. Bill kissed Harry's belly button and made very quick work of the little button and zipper restricting the boy's stiff organ.

Harry whimpered and lifted his hips just enough for Bill to yank his trousers down and well off his feet. They were discarded to the floor. Harry's young cock was out and erect. So hard that the foreskin was pushed well back.

"Beautiful," Bill purred and curled his hand around the hot shaft.

Harry was smothered by the hot flashing waves that engulfed him. The arousal was like lava. His mind was foggy and his screams and moans left his mouth naturally.

Bill watched him, stroking in a rhythmic half circle. He swiped his tongue over all the precome that leaked out of Harry. The boy was panting, pinned to the couch with his back arched slightly. He was way too cute underneath his submission.

While watching, Bill took him whole, taking his mouth all the way down to the clean base. It did the trick, having never been touched sexually, Harry's hips bucked, he cried out with pleasurable desire, and the hot ropes of cum hit the back of Bill's throat. It was thick and slid tastefully down his throat.

Harry shook in volatile tremours. He was weak and spent. Bill crawled up his naked body and before Harry knew what was going on, the man's mouth smashed down on his lips forcing Harry to take his own seed into his mouth along with the tongue and delicious saliva that was all Bill's. As disgusting as it seemed, Harry didn't pull back and instead kissed him back, sucking his tongue allowing the foreign taste of himself to drip down his throat. Bill took one of his hands and brought it downward toward his skintight trousers. The cock inside was bigger and just as hard. Harry's fingertips traced it like he would his own when he was in private company. He took the quiet breathing and murmurs from Bill's lips to his as a good sign before using both hands to set him free.

He was thick and long. Wow, though Harry had absolutely nothing to compare it too. But the fact was, Bill was a man and he was not. His kisses became more smothering as Harry's hand wrapped around it and began to stroke him rhythmically. His mouth left Harry's lips and started to bite down on his neck, bucking into Harry's hand, he cursed out through his gritted teeth.

While stroking the man's swollen member, Harry slipped his free hand underneath and cupped his smooth ball sack.

"FUCK!" Bill took his mouth from Harry and squeezed him close. He could feel the hot puffs of Bill's breath against his neck.

Harry may not know much, but he did know how to masturbate, like every teenage boy and enjoyed the feel of Bill's bucking hips and the sultry sounds of his rough groans. He picked up speed and gently squeezed the man's balls together until Bill's cum and low moans exploded. Harry's stomach was swamped with copious amounts of white-hot liquid.

Bill's lips pressed into his ear, his breathing harsh and he spoke in the most rugged tone that sent a shiver up and down his spine. "You taste and sound so fucking amazing."

Harry giggled sheepishly. There was no reason to be embarrassed; he was lying under a man completely naked having cum so much that he felt as though he were molded to the couch. "So you say," It was all he could manage.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Do I really have to warn you just how GRAPHIC this will become?! **

**Chapter Four**

Harry spent all Sunday with Bill at the Serpent Pyramid. Well, Harry wasn't sure if that was the technical name but the two thought it was fitting all things considering. The Weasley family had gone off to explore some more and after much badgering from Ron; Bill finally told him to get lost in a rather sharp tone than the rest of the clan were used too.

"There's one more trap that I can't seem to take down. It exudes Dark Magic though."

They down in the hole on the edge of the entrance. Bill had blasted the hole apart making it much larger and more comfortable. He was sitting there, staring at the blackened hole, thinking.

"Hmm, conjure a snake for us and I can ask it to go through and see what happens to it?"

Bill smiled. "Perfect! _Serpensortia!_"

A cobra appeared and hissed but Harry was already on it, with his own commands.

_'Master of Snakes.' _It's head bobbed.

'_I need you to go through that darkened entrance and tell me what you see or hear.'_ Harry said feeling slightly bad that he may be sending the thing to his death.

'_Yes Master.'_ It did as it was told slithering through the open area.

_'Master there are things inside… dark bone hands… things... Creatures of darkness… cold, so cold! I don't like-Ahhhhhh!'_

"Shit!" Harry gasped.

"What?"

"It's dead. The trap is a creature. You're feeling Dark Creatures."

"What is it?"

"Dark with bone hands…" he muttered. Bill shook his head in confusion. "No idea?"

"None that I can think of."

"He said it was cold," Harry said softly turning his eyes toward the hole.

Bill murmured and incantation and a leather bound tome appeared out of nowhere. Before it could fall on someone's head, the redhead snatched it out of the air and began to sift through it. Harry slipped closer to see over his shoulder.

After ten minutes, Bill paused on the first creature. A black cloaked thing with a bony rotting hands. "Dementor, but in Egypt?!" He said in horror.

"What's a Dementor?" Harry asked.

Bill shuddered. "Dementors are disgusting, dark cold creatures. They are the guards of Azkaban. They suck out souls and bring misery and depression. They take all the happiness out of a person and it's surroundings, they can drive you insane if left in the company of them long enough."

"Azkaban?" Harry winced, feeling so very stupid.

"The Wizarding Prison."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "Why would they have such Dark Creatures watching that place?"

"They were once followers of You Know Who."

Harry laughed. "It's Voldemort, Bill."

The redhead flinched. "Right…" he said in disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Voldemort!" He said a little louder.

"Stop!" Bill cringed.

"Voldemort." Harry grinned cheekily and was given a whack on the head with that large leather bound book.

"Hush you!"

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Volde-" But he was cut off by a sloppy sweaty kiss to the lips. "Hmm.."

The light salt on Bill's lips was licked from Harry's tongue. The bright sun that shined down on the two of them was completely ignored.

"You are evil!" Bill hissed. He had Harry pressed up against the dirt wall of the hole.

"The fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself," Harry preached underneath the sexy man. He tapped the man's chest. "You shouldn't fear his name. Fear him, yes, but don't fear the name, it's really rather ridiculous. It's what he wants, it's what he strove for."

Bill sighed and laughed darkly. "You - are - unbelievable." He pressed his head to the boy's shoulder. Their sweat mixed and mingled, but neither cared.

"Voldemort!" Harry said in his ear, making Bill flinch again. "Or if you wish, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Half-blood extraordinaire."

"Half-blood?"

"Mhmm, his father was a filthy Muggle," Harry purred. "He rearranged the letters of his name, _I am Lord Voldemort._"

Bill kissed him again and then pulled back. "Back to what we were discussing before we broached that subject."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Dementors, Azkaban, _Voldemort_."

Bill didn't flinch but his eye twitched uncomfortably. "Yes, anyway the only other thing this could possibly be is a Lethifold, which is like a small Dementor only it dwells in the tropics."

"We need an intelligent snake!" Harry grumbled. "Ones that know what things are."

"Well, the only way to fight a Dementor is a Patronus Charm."

"What's that?"

"It's a pure guardian. Draw up the happiest memory you could ever think of and then say the words, '_Expecto Patronum,'_ it's very advanced magic. Took me nine months to master."

"Wow, so you think of a happy memory and conjure it?"

"It's supposed to be a real happy memory. It's a very hard bit of magic. Most Aurors can't do it, but I decided that in this line of work you never know."

"Well give it a go and sweet what happens?"

"And if it's not a Dementor and we startled something much more sinister, what do we do then, little raven?"

Harry paused in his thoughts and then looked at Bill with all seriousness. "Run like hell?"

All he got in reply to that was a loud booming laughter.

"I think I'm going to have to send in an entire excavation team for this. We can't do this solo." Bill and Harry were walking back toward the village. He had a canteen of cold water, which he took a drink of and handed it to Harry who followed suit. "Though I do try, sometimes working with other wizards and goblins can be a tedious affair. But dammit we are so close!"

Harry giggled at the excitement in Bill's voice. He was like a kid in a candy shop.

"Thank you Harry!" Bill insisted automatically carding his fingers through Harry's damp hair. "Without you I wouldn't have even opened it."

Harry laughed. "It was a whim that I can talk to snakes."

"You're the only one alive. We'd have never gotten in otherwise. I'd have spent ten months trying to pry it open I bet."

"Now that wouldn't do. Have you ever ran into Parseltongue tombs before?"

"Yes," Bill said as they headed toward Gringotts together. "But there's always a second option. A second entrance and usually we can manage blowing the doors off after about two months worth of research and scans. But really, having that ability would be so much easier."

Harry remained by Bill's side as he got a hold of one of the goblins and finally reported his findings. At first, the goblin was dubious and rather intimidating but then when Bill mentioned the breakthrough of the place itself, he was immediately sending off a desert bird with several invoices.

"I would appreciate having Andrew Decariah on my team if you can manage it. He specializes in Dark Creatures…"

"That can be arrange Mr. Weasley," the old goblin croaked out.

"Also, can I get a temporary permit to allow underage magic?"

The goblin narrowed his eyes shrewdly and turned to Harry. "What's your name?" He grunted.

"Harry Potter," he said instantly.

The goblin stared and Harry cringed. Bill smirked. "Harry here speaks Parseltongue, which is how I got the tomb open in the first place."

"I believe that I can get it all sorted out," He said nodding sharply. "We'll be very happy to assist you Mr. Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said automatically.

They received a permit twenty minutes later. Bill's smirk turned into a grin as they left. "That was too damn easy."

"Heh." Harry looked it over. "So I can do magic?"

"Yep, for the rest of the summer. Your name holds a lot of sway even with the goblins."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, obviously," he muttered unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked leading them back to the cottage.

"I was always adverse to the fame thing," Harry intoned. "People immediately go for the scar and expect me to remember that night. It drives me insane."

Bill's hand latched onto him and they stopped midway to the cottage. He pushed Harry's messy hair out of the way revealing his forehead and pressed a chaste kiss to his scar.

The blazing sun couldn't melt Harry but Bill's tender kiss to his forehead certainly did.

"Don't worry about those bastards," Bill whispered moving from the boy's scar to kiss his nose and then lips.

(o)

Over the next few days, Harry learnt that he really enjoyed giving just as much as he took. Bill had opened up his sexual drive and as a young teenager that drive intensified.

One such morning, Harry moved from the bed, his erection hard from the images of Bill's mouth the night before. He found the man on his mind fast asleep in his room with a very thin sheet covering his obviously naked body.

Harry was in nothing but white silk boxers. Moving like a ghost, he was silent and used his lightweight figure to his advantage to get up onto the bed without shaking and alerting his prey to what he was about to do.

Just seeing Bill lay there in the soft rays of Egyptian sunlight that sprayed in through the window, made Harry's member throb in an attempt to get harder. He felt the blood rush and grinned as he moved between the man's slightly parted legs and peeled the sheet back.

The man's cock even when soft was nicely proportioned. It was resting up, limp, and to the side. He began with a wet swipe across from the base to the top. He bit his lip and snickered silently when Bill sighed in his sleep but didn't wake, though his cock gained a bit of length at the touch.

He did it again, this time making it wetter, covered the top with his mouth, and began to suck. The thickness and length grew in his mouth.

Bill moaned, his breathing picking up. Happy that the cock was now at full length and hard to maximum, Harry curled his fingers around the base and began to suck and run the length of his shaft with fervor.

He loved the feel of it in his mouth, how it rested on the back of his throat sometimes gagging him. Harry could never go the whole way down. He was only just learning, but he knew his limits already. Being gagged and smothered by Bill's cock he was still left with some, he couldn't put in, not for the lack of trying.

When his jaws began to tire, he started licking gentle strokes up and down the length.

With Bill's loud unfeigned moans came his hands, which fisted his messy black hair. Harry was able to see him from where he was between the man's legs.

Bill's eyes were open, wide, and staring at him, watching. "_Fuck… fuck…_"

When Harry was sure his jaw was well rested, he flicked his tongue across the top before deep throating him.

"_Oh- fuck - yes!_" Bill gripped his head making him stay down and gag on it until streams of spit rolled out of Harry's mouth in copious amounts layering him.

The tears formed in Harry's eyes from the reflex action and as he was gliding back up the man's cock, Bill cried out for him, his body convulsing and the cum pooled out into Harry's mouth, and he managed to choke most of the seed down while whatever was left mixed with the spit.

"_Fucking hell!_" Bill groused heavily. "What did you do to me?"

"Sucked your cock," Harry spoke the obvious in a hoarse voice. He wiped his mouth as best as he could. He was trying not to cough up what he drank down.

Laughing darkly, Bill tugged his black hair. "Yes, I gathered that. Get your teasing arse up here!" He growled reaching down and yanking the teen up his body. Harry giggled and straddled Bill's sexy torso. "Get those off!"

Harry shimmied out of his boxers at the same time his cum-flavoured mouth was being invaded by Bill's tongue.

Bill's hands took a new approach; they reached around and started rubbing his cheeks. "Perfect little arse, I'm going to take this a step further since you seduced me so wonderfully," Bill hissed licking his tongue. "Lay on your stomach."

Harry gulped silently and complied, sliding from Bill's chest to the bed, face down.

Bill reached for his wand. "Arch your back," he commanded, his eyes traced down the beautiful light bronzing tan that covered the teen's entire body. His arse was particularly lovely to see sticking up. He ran his hand along the mounded curves, causing Harry to shiver. "Part your knees," he whispered though he didn't need too. He couldn't help himself. He was soft and flawless.

With two quick spells, Harry squeaked and gasped, his eyes widened and watered a little.

"Cleansing Charms, it dissolves anything from the inside out, you'll get used to it." Harry clutched the pillows underneath him and lay there. "Relax." His partner commanded and he did. He really did relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable in this man's hands.

Harry would never do this for anyone else and Bill would never do this to anyone else. He'd never think of such wrong things. He did not consider Harry to be his age. He just couldn't.

He wasn't very hard right then considering he'd been taken by surprise at Bill's actions. His hands began to massage him. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensual touch. A finger glided along the crease toward a most sensation spot between his legs. Zaps of pleasure hit Harry full on sending the arousal back into his cock that shot right up; a soft wet kiss played across his skin, his partner continued to rub that most tantalizing spot. To Harry's quivering delight, Bill gingerly spread him before plunging his tongue and mouth onto the sensitive entrance.

"_Ahhh,_" Harry moaned and gripped the sheets of the bed. The pleasure that hit him could not be described. He was devoured by that slick experienced tongue; pushing and lapping at the ridged ring.

Bill slowed down; soft kisses were placed before he pulled back a few inches and slid his finger upwards toward the tight sweet entrance. He grinned and listened to Harry's perfect noises. He circled his middle across the teen's sensitive skin and once it was well lubricated, he slowly broke the skin.

Gasping, Harry clamped down on the pillow with his teeth. "Oooh," he hummed with delirium.

"Like that?" Bill asked pressing kisses up the boy's back and watching his fingers invade.

"Mhmm," Harry purred panting and allowing the sensation to envelope him completely. His cock was pressed against a pillow and he couldn't help but move his hips against the finger inside of him. The carnal gratification snapped through him dangerously. He almost begged for more but he didn't. He couldn't explain this particular feeling, it was too good for words.

Bill stroked his hardened cock, listening to Harry and watching him take his finger up his virgin hole sent his hormones back into a massive overdrive. The boy moaned louder and began to rock himself confidently against the intrusion until he sank all the way down against Bill's knuckle.

"_Ahhhh!_"

Free and leaving his cock, he pulled Harry's hair back and pressed kisses to his neck. "Do you want another finger?" Bill asked huskily. He loved the way the boy's cheeks flushed in arousal, his eyes were glazed, and pure ecstasy was there.

"_Yes…_" Was his strangled answer.

The second finger took Harry quite a bit to get used too, but Bill was slow, kissing around his arse and flicking that tongue across his perineum. It heightened his senses to new levels. A level of extreme that made him scream with deep-seated pleasure. "That's it, rock back on my fingers," he encouraged and watched with delight as Harry complied and found himself bouncing and shuddering excitedly. "You are wild, little raven. You need me don't you?"

"Uh huh," Harry barely managed, trying to hold onto a strand of coherency only to lose it again with the waves of pleasure. "More…"

"Greedy little boy," Bill taunted, nibbling around the boy's twisting back.

Harry cock leaked and his body quaked. He squirmed reached around to pull Bill closer. The man pushed him down onto his side; he pulled his fingers around getting a frustrated whimpering protest from his little lover.

"Nooo," Harry squealed in agony.

"Awe do you want more?" Bill slid up to level out to Harry and brushed their cocks together.

Gasping at the contact, Harry moaned. "Yes, please!" He kissed needingly. Bill took one slender leg, placed it over his hip, and slid down the teen's silky thigh back toward his begging hole.

He took over both of Harry's holes, one with his tongue and the other with two fingers. Harry began to bounce, pushing and grinding their cocks together, the way Bill had intended it. His little partner was insatiable, he knew what he liked, and he threw all caution to the wind and purred so sensually in Bill's mouth.

The redhead could only imagine how Harry would do with his cock stuffed up that tight hot hole. It was almost impossible to stretch with his two fingers, he could only imagine more. "Enjoy it, little raven, keep bouncing. Don't stop now." His fingers were working smoothly now, Harry's arse completely used to him. It was a perfect sexy little bounce.

"Mmm…" Harry threw his head back and squirmed back and forth. Between the friction of their cocks and those lovely fingers fucking him, the tears ran at the same time his cock released.

"That's it, keep cumming." Bill picked up speed and the combination of everything forced his load to explode and mix with the shuddering, sobbing boy-who-lived. He took his fingers out and squeezed Harry who snuggled close to him. Their sticky bodies meshed together nicely. "Beautiful," he hummed into the boy's ear. He was clinging tightly as though Bill would disappear. But there was no way he was going anywhere. Not without his little raven.

Harry buried his face into Bill's neck and tried to get rid of the sobs that wracked him. Nothing had ever felt so good and so intrusive at the same time. He shivered as those once sexually sinister fingertips glided up his spine. He giggled softly and got a kiss on the head for doing so.

"Wild little raven."

"That what I am?" Harry mumbled raising his head to look at Bill.

"Yes, you have to be. You are an insatiable little raven that causes me to do very evil things."

"But I like your evil things," Harry said shamelessly.

Bill laughed. "Of course you do and so do I, but this doesn't make me feel any better about ravaging a thirteen-year-old."

"If you don't, who will?" Harry queried in logic.

The redhead wondered that briefly before scowling. "No one!" His tone came out hot and possessive, though he had no idea why exactly. But the thought of someone touching Harry made him angry. Bill didn't like it. He kissed the boy on the side of the mouth. "I'll never hurt you. If you want me to stop-"

Harry placed a hand to his mouth effectively hushing him. "I don't want you to stop," he whispered. "And not because my hormones say so. It's better that I do this with someone I trust, someone I know, and someone with experience rather than somebody who will hurt me."

"Your right. I just wish you were a little older, one year would make all the difference."

"What's legal in the Wizarding World?"

"Fourteen and fifteen are about the legal ages. Thirteen is cutting it so roughly. I feel like a dirty man."

"You are a dirty man," Harry teased. "But one of a very different kind." He giggled when Bill playfully scowled and grabbed him around the waist as he sat up. He brought Harry with him and made him sit straddled in his lap. "Besides, I'm old enough to die but not old enough to have someone I trust touch me?" Bill frowned at that comparison. Harry kissed the frown. "It's true though isn't it? Every year since I've been here in this world, I've faced Voldemort in one form or another. He tried to kill me not once and not twice but multiple times. He tried to knock me off my broom, nearly attacked me in the forest if it hadn't been for a centaur…"

"Forest?" Bill yelped. "When?"

"First year, Hagrid took us out into the forest to try and find a wounded unicorn. I found the unicorn… and the attacker… together… and it attacked me. It was Voldemort."

"Merlin."

"Then I saw him on the back of Quirrell's head. Then the Chamber of Secrets opened because of idiot Malfoy and - yeah I saw Voldemort's teenage self." Bill cursed and clutched Harry tight. "So, I can nearly die but I can't be touched?"

"You makes sense and I'm not going to stop but psychologically, I feel I might go to far."

Harry pressed a chaste kiss against him. "You did something to me, Bill. In just three and a half weeks, you changed me…"

Bill smiled and ran his hands up and down Harry's bare back. "I did, didn't I?" He saw it. The shy nature was still there but he was no longer introverted and frightened of speaking out. His confidence was where it was supposed to be and it only amplified the bright spirit Harry held.

Harry hugged him around the neck in response. He played with the ends of Bill's long hair.

"We should get up, my parents-" As if someone had been listening there was a loud riotous amount of noise outside which signaled the twins and then Mrs. Weasley's shrieks to stop messing with the tamed desert monkeys.

"Yeah…" Harry snickered and unraveled himself from Bill. His bum was stinging a bit, but he ignored it while sliding to the side and off Bill's naked body.

Quickly, Harry and Bill stumbled up to get dressed. "I'm stealing the shower!" Harry called rushing out of the room and getting a laugh from Bill.

"Not if I steal it back with you in it," he muttered with a smirk.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hurry and get to the bathroom so I can let them in." He rushed out just as Harry blazed through. He laughed again at the teen's taunting expression before closing the door back.

Having Harry here was a lot of fun and he didn't mean the sex bits. He thought of Harry as more than that. A friend, a very good friend with a personality that could kill - along with eyes, an arse, and the best mess of black hair.

Mhmm, Bill shook his head and let his family in. "Morning everyone! I heard you from a mile away."

His mother blushed and hugged him. "We're sorry, Bill, the twins were throwing dung bombs at the desert monkeys."

Bill burst out laughing at this, while the boy's huffed indignantly.

"They wouldn't let us join!" Fred wailed.

"Yeah, all we wanted to do was run with them and they slapped me in the knee," George exclaimed.

"Magus and Agus are like that but now you have two enemies who is likely to fling back at you, using a natural source," Bill taunted as his mother went straight to his kitchen to make breakfast.

"We'll be ready!" Fred and George proclaimed.

"No monkey will fling dung on us." Bill wasn't sure which one said this as he shook his head with amusement.

"I hope someone does!" Ron grumbled shaking his head. "Where's Harry?"

"In the shower," Bill jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "He'll be out in about twenty minutes I say?"

Percy was pulling an Ancient Runes book off the shelf and reading it over, while ignoring the twins that were hopping around the room.

Bill's father was watching thoughtfully. Ron rushed through when he began to smell breakfast, Ginny on his heels. "Alright dad?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "It's fine son."

Bill was still in his robe waiting for Harry to get out of the shower. He'd have liked to join however he knew that his parents would flip if they knew what was going on so he restrained himself and drank a cup of coffee while listening to everyone and joining in a little bit. Harry finally emerged twenty minutes later with a beautiful wet messy head. He was wearing one of eight desert outfits Bill had gotten him for his birthday. A soft light blue short sleeved tunic. It was so thin and loose with a large cut out V in the middle and a pair of light khaki trousers of a bit thicker material. The boy didn't look good in tight fitting stuff unless it was black leather or dragon-hide.

The tan glowed on the boy's skin and it made his eyes and lashes shine brightly. He watched from where he sat as his mother engulfed him in a hug and then Ron insisted that he plop down while the twins were gawking at him. Yes, Harry looked a lot different.

Still the same beauty he had been only he didn't look so small.

"Shower's free," He teased.

Bill chuckled roughly. "So it is," he handed Harry his cup of coffee, oddly enough the two liked it the same. Too much cream and too much sugar with just a little coffee.

"Ooh thanks!" He chirped.

Bill brushed a hand across Harry's shoulders as he passed by.

The only one who saw the actions for what it was, happened to be Mr. Weasley. The Patriarch of the family watched everything that transpired and took note of the subtle signs. They were sharing coffee of the same kind; Bill touched Harry in the most affectionate manner without even thinking about it.

It also helped that Mr. Weasley had never seen Harry look so healthy, happy, and content.

It niggled at Mr. Weasley to know that he was thirteen and his son was twenty-two going on the twenty-three. In all propriety sense, it wasn't right. But then again what was right when it came to Harry Potter?

Harry didn't look the same nor did he act it.

Perhaps Bill looked beyond Harry's age and at something else. Mr. Weasley could see his son doing that.. He always did what he believed was right even if it was unconventional. He didn't quite understand, but perhaps he wasn't meant too.

* * *

A/N: **Desperate sleep for me! I've written ALL night and my head is now officially killing me. Thanks for the responses! If I didn't respond that's because I've been writing insanely... literally. **


	5. Chapter Five

-1**Chapter Five**

When Harry awoke, he heard shuffling around the room. He was aware of being face down in the pillow and in Bill's bed. He was rather groggy and his bum burned with awareness of the last few nights. He had the cool silk blue sheet over his lower half and he was naked underneath it.

He came out of his dazed state and saw that Bill was sitting on the edge of the bed shuffling through some notes.

Bill felt he was being watched and glanced over to see Harry awake and staring at him with those radiant eyes. "Good morning little raven."

"Hmm, morning, what are we doing today?"

"I have to meet with the excavation team. No more play for me. It's been almost four weeks of slacking and now that I've discovered the entrance to the pyramid that you so helped open, I have to meet with the team today. Want to come?"

"Er - am I allowed?"

"You were given a temporary magic pass and it would be so much easier to reopen that door if you were there."

"Okay, I just don't want to be in the way," Harry insisted sitting up and pulling the sheet around him.

Bill rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Never." He reached out and pulled Harry close into his chest for no other reason than to dissuade his fears. He kissed the teen on the forehead making him smile and press his cheek to the man's shoulder.

Harry sighed contentedly in his arms, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and snagging up his boxers from the bottom of the bed.

He was showered and dressed fifteen minutes later. He held two bagels in his hands. Bill had gone off to tell his parents that he had work today while Harry sat at the table pulling apart the bagels and dipping them in a creamy white cheese spread.

There was a loud knock on the door. Harry thought it was the twins to come and torment him. However, when he opened the door he nearly jumped when he saw a horde standing there each as different as night and day. There was one female and the rest males.

"Since when did Bill pick up a lil 'un?" Asked the silver haired man who looked to be the oldest of the lot. He was strange, extremely pale skin more so than Harry's ever was, wrinkles around the mouth and a peaky nose. He had dark gray eyes and was about three inches taller than Harry.

Harry tried not to scowl at him. "Bill will be right back. Come in," he said letting go of the door and heading back to the kitchen.

He could hear murmurs from the group behind him as he snagged his last bagel and broke it apart.

"Looks like Bill's not changed this place one bit," A husky sounding man said.

"Really? I've never been in here." This came from the only woman of the group, who was a Russian with a slightly hooked nose that reminded him very much of Severus Snape from school. Her hair was blacker than black tied back to the base of her neck. She was tall and lanky. The only difference was the skin tone, which was a deep dark shade of bronze.

"So, kid what's your name?" The one with the scars asked. He was tall, looked to be somewhere in his thirties, with light brown eyes and dark chocolate hair that curved around his neck. There were three scars on his face and one along his neck curving into a hook.

"Harry," he answered forgoing the last name. "I'm with Bill's family."

"You're not a redhead," The woman announced.

"Friend." As if it weren't obvious.

"Well, Harry, my names Andrew Decariah, the lovely lady behind me is Carmella Varlam, the paler than pale man happens to be Lloyd Becklyn, the vain git on my left is Farran Mayan."

Farran was a dusty blonde haired man about three inches taller than himself. He was good looking, his eyes were blue and his skin was just like everyone else's albeit the Lloyd fellow with silver hair.

"Hi!" They chorused.

Harry nodded respectfully and finished off his coffee so he didn't have to say too much. He got up and went to brush his teeth.

When he came out, he heard. "Harry will be with me today," Bill explained. "Otherwise we'll be spending a month researching to make sure we don't die when we blow the door."

"What do you mean? He's just a kid," Carmella asked dubiously.

"What can he possibly do that we can't?" Farran asked.

Bill smirked. "Harry? Did you forget to tell them your name?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I did no such thing! I told them my name. I'm not rude like your brothers."

Bill stole Harry's coffee. He grinned slyly. "Guys, this is Harry Potter, he speaks Parseltongue and can open that door with a simple hiss."

Everyone did a double take and Harry scowled under his breath. "Going to get you back for that."

"Look forward to it," he said dryly. "So as you can see, Harry belongs with me."

"You can talk to snakes?" Lloyd asked shocked.

"Mhmm," Harry answered, turned, and headed to his room. When he came back out, he had his pet snake wrapped around his shoulders.

"Holy shit!"

_'Master, who are these people?' _

'_Idiots.' _

'_Should I bite them?' _

"_No, I don't need Bill angry at me.' _

'_Oh your nest mate wouldn't like that would he?' _

Harry laughed out loud when she said this. _'Nope.'_ He decided correcting her would be an annoying two-hour explanation as to why Bill was not his nest mate.

"What the hell did you say?" Carmella asked.

"He asked me who you were and then asked if he could bite you."

Bill snickered behind his coffee.

Their eyes went round. "I told him no. His name's Durmiente. He listens to me. He has too."

"Why?" Farran asked looking wearily at him.

"I don't know why. For some reason he can't say no."

Andrew chuckled. "I like him Bill."

Bill grinned pleased. "Good, I was hoping so. Let's go! I want to get in there today at least light up the entrance. Harry, you brought your broom right?"

"Yeah, Ron told me I should in case."

Harry rushed to get it while putting Durmiente up.

"Nimbus 2000, can you fly it?" Farran teased.

"Better than all of us I promise you," Bill answered for him.

"There's a new one coming out being sponsored by the Bulgarian Team, known as Firebolts," Carmella commented.

"Sounds nice," Harry said by way of answer.

Flying took no time at all to get to the pyramid. He raced Bill around the molded sculptures and sand dunes. Harry laughed and swerved underneath the redhead and corkscrewed around with such perfect ease.

"That's not fair!" Bill called out when Harry passed him up. He soared upwards and then sped so fast down that Bill's heart nearly stopped in fear of the boy crashing.

"What's not?" When they landed, the others were well behind.

"Show off."

"Nuh uh!" Harry bumped him with his side. "I don't show off. Flying is the one thing I could do without thinking."

Bill caught the Nimbus in his hand and looked it over. "Where did you get this from?" He asked curiously as the others landed with a grouse.

"Professor McGonagall."

Bill blinked. "Minerva McGonagall?" He asked incredulous.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She made me play Quidditch in punishment. I had no broom she bought it for me."

"Punishment?"

"That's what I meant when I said I never needed practice or a try to fly. It's the one thing I can do flawlessly. Malfoy started it with his idiocy and I wound up being on a team to a game I had no idea about."

"Only you, little raven," he teased and handed it back. "Okay guys! Let's get cracking."

Harry and Bill had already dived in the hole much to the surprise of the others. '_Open!' _He demanded in a hiss.

Andrew shot down while the others hovered above. Harry climbed up so that Farran could go down. No more than three could fit. He perched on the edge and listened to everyone. Carmella and Lloyd laid out the equipment.

"I say it's Dementors."

"Lethifolds sounds more likely."

"Lethifolds aren't cold," Andrew told Farran. "They're warm, too warm. Dementors are the cold ones."

"Are you sure it's a Dementor? It could be anything! Even a manticore."

"They're not bony," Bill reminded. "We could try another serpent see if it could tell us anything?"

"How does a Dementor get to Egypt?" Andrew queried.

"What about Inferi?" Carmella suggested. "Bony and cold?"

Everyone looked up at her in horror. "You could be right…"

Inferi? Harry wondered to himself.

"Dead bodies coming to life…" Bill murmured. "What is in here to have such?"

Dead bodies? Like zombies?

"Who knows, must be something good!" Andrew said excitedly.

"Well, we got our fire spells ready?" Farran asked grinning. "This'll be fun!"

"I say we send in another serpent," Bill said "Just to make sure."

"Alright, have at it," Andrew said nodding.

Harry was taken back down when Farran went up. The serpent hovered in midair as Harry gave it's demand.

It slithered through.

'_Cold, dark, eyes! Evil eyes, ahhh masster… hands… col-'_

"It's dead," Harry muttered. "Evil eyes and always cold obviously. He said hands and they were cold."

"I don't think a Dementor would suck the soul out of a snake," Andrew said shaking his head. "Doesn't sound right. Who knows if Snakes even have souls."

Harry could argue with that. He believed they did have souls but that was just him.

"Inferi then?"

"Conjure another, maybe I can get the snake to tell me what kind of skin?"

Bill did and Harry directed it.

_'Sooo cold Master, bad place, evil place… dark.. Cold hands! Oh god, hands, eat me! They're eating me…. Not scaly, bony and flesh li-'_

"Not scaly, bony. I think the first one that went through it was bony perhaps it was about to starve?"

"Perhaps… I have no idea what the bony part would be or mean."

"He said that they were eating him and the skin was like flesh."

"Definitely, Inferi," Andrew finalized.

"What about numbers?" Lloyd asked up top.

"Snakes can't count, but we can try," Harry muttered when Bill conjured another.

'_Legs! Hands! Lots, more… ahhhhhh!'_

"Legs, hands lots more… and a scream," Harry supplied.

"So a dozen?"

"That's a pretty sketchy theory."

"We all know our fire spells," Carmella insisted. "Let's do this and get it over with."

"And have dead bodies running around the desert?" Lloyd yelped.

"Inferi hate heat," Carmella reminded. "It would be more of a weakness."

"We can't attack inside in fear of bringing the pyramid down and any other curse," Bill said frowning.

"We have no choice, we need to try or we'll never get in," Farran said as Harry climbed back out. There was no more need for his snake expertise. Farran fell back in the hole and did something that made Harry frown deeply. He touched Bill on the back. "What say you Bill?"

"Pity you don't have a Muggle camcorder you can send in with the snake," Harry murmured getting Bill's attention.

"What did you just say?"

Harry blushed. "Well a Muggle camcorder. Not the picture kind but the film. It takes footage like a wizard camera except it has sound and you can adjust the lighting."

"Sounds brilliant!" Lloyd said happily while Carmella grumbled outwardly.

"_Muggle_? We don't need such inferior contraptions."

Harry rolled his eyes. She sounded so much like Malfoy.

Andrew however was looking at Harry. "How do these things work, Harry?"

"Well, they take electrical charge or batteries. They come in all sizes. We could wrap one around a snake's neck and hopefully get some footage?"

"Oh, let's just jump in on the action!" Carmella scowled. "I don't want to deal with Muggle shite."

Andrew didn't look pleased with her and gazed at Bill who had the same expression. Farran was leaning in close to Bill, causing Harry to grind his teeth. He didn't know why, but he didn't like this stupid pretty boy getting so close.

"Alright, Harry step back please?" Bill asked peering up at him.

Harry nodded and instead of stepping back, he took his broom and hovered in the air. "Dead bodies can't fly can they?" He asked loftily. He could still see what was going on yet he would be out of harms way.

"I would hope not," Lloyd yelped.

"On the count of the three, throw in a flare and get ready," Andrew ordered out.

Bill lit the flare, waited for the count, and tossed it forward letting it roll. That's when it happened. Dead bodies flooded forward by the handfuls.

"_Gravis Flamma!"_ All three men let out jets of strong bright flame. It was so red and orange that it blinded them.

Harry heard rather than saw things falling to the ground in dull thumps. A strong fiery stench of burn wavered under his nose.

"Back up! Back up!" Bill jumped up with the other two, scrambling out of the hole and it was then that Harry saw them for the first time.

Bodies of the dead poured out of the tomb. They didn't make any odd noises like the old movies, Harry knew of but they were scraping against the edge trying to move forward. Some were bald some had hair, some were almost severed completely from the neck, arms, and legs and their eyes were lifeless. Some looked gray while others were flesh coloured, a few were black… and it was a disgusting sight.

Harry held a hand to his mouth and watched as each wizard unleashed the fire spell into the hole decimating every body.

The bodies were burnt to ash. At least fifty of them had been destroyed.

Lloyd and Carmella banished what was left of the dead bodies. Everyone sagged against the hot earth, each one grabbing their water bottles for a breather. Lloyd added Cooling Charms to everyone even Harry.

"How many was that?" Farran asked horrified.

"At least fifty maybe more."

"Think we can light the entrance now?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should send another through and see how far it gets?" Bill looked up at Harry and smiled when he saw the boy staring at him owlishly. "Okay there little raven?"

"Mhmm." Harry nodded and came back down. He conveniently collapsed between him and Farran and smiled innocently.

The snake went all the way through. _'There's an ending master, nothing is here… it's clear, smells old…'_

"He says there's an ending, nothing is there, and it smells old."

Bill grinned. "Excellent!"

Each member scanned the entrance before using conjured lanterns to light their way.

Andrew, Farran, and Bill were the first ones to step through. Harry brought up the rear, his eyes immediately drawn to the runes on the wall. The walls were a deep gold rigid colour with various symbols and drawings. It was very cold just like the snakes had said.

"What are they? I can't decipher them, I've never seen runes like this before," Carmella said brushing a hand along the sides.

Harry however was rearranging them. "Begin Here Stranger; To Carry My Tongue You Will Succeed, To Find My Gift You Will See, Remember This, Greed is the Ultimate Sin and Timeless Death."

Bill was by his side now.

"Signed, Salazar Slytherin," Harry gazed up at the redhead. "I suspect before Salazar moved Lunatian to Hogwarts that she was here guarding something."

"Hogwarts?" Andrew asked confused. "What's at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin hid a basilisk in Hogwarts for centuries."

"A basilisk? Are you kidding?" Carmella yelped.

"You're lying!" Farran accused. "A basilisk is humongous. There is no one way you could miss one."

"They run through the pipes and it lived underground in the dark," Harry snapped at Farran. "I saw the basilisk. Hogwarts is massive and no one new about the Chamber of Slytherin himself." And Tom Riddle along with a few dozen others now.

"What?"

Bill sighed. "He's right. My sister was nearly killed, he saved my sisters life."

The group of wizards was quiet.

"How did you do that?" Andrew queried.

"Stuck a sword in its mouth," Harry commented dryly. As everyone gaped incredulously at him, he turned to the other side of the wall. He studied the runes and grimaced. These were rather morbid. A list of ways to torture and maim someone with the use of spells that Salazar Slytherin created himself. Harry tucked a few of those spells in the back of his head but refused to read them aloud and pretended that they were just incoherent glyphs of nothingness. He gasped when he crossed another part of the wall. "Oh wow!"

"What?"

"This probably won't interest you much, but it does me. Apparently Gryffindor and Slytherin were lovers. It says here that there was a curse placed upon them by Lady Ravenclaw. A curse of punishment. They would always be at the bitter end of one another's anger and wrath…"

"Well doesn't that explain things?"

Harry frowned. "But what if you were destined for both houses?" He asked Bill.

"Is that possible?" Bill asked.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed. The other wizards and witch were just standing there goggling at Harry like he was something they'd never seen before. "I get along well with you and your family."

Bill blinked. "You were supposed to be-?"

"You could be great you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness. No? If you're sure better be Gryffindor."

Bill laughed. "You, my little raven are an impossibility." He tapped the boy's nose and wanted to lean in for a kiss but then he remembered the group behind them. "Let's carry on!" He said suddenly swirling around. "Anything else here of significance?"

"Uhm, nothing useful," he said by way of answer as he studied the far left wall. There was a curse that turned a person's body from the inside out. He flinched reading it and the description. "Eh."

"What?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Salazar was sadistic before it was even invented."

They didn't get very far. The next room was black and the serpents that were sent through died instantly with a confusion as to what it was.

It was well after four o' clock when everyone piled out into the sun. It had been so cool inside, Harry nearly forgot about the sweltering sun.

Bill and Andrew were making plans. Farran was standing off to the side staring Bill up and down much to Harry's disgust.

They went back to Bill's cottage where it was cool and everyone lounged in the small sitting room. Harry was perched on the arm of Bill's armchair half listening to everyone's opinions and suggestions on the next room.

Instead he was thinking about some of the passages that Slytherin had on that wall. He had memorized several of the passages and incantations to spells that were unheard of. Harry reminded himself to bring a notebook tomorrow to record everything off the walls.

The next morning that was just what he did. While everyone congregated at the end of the entrance to the pyramid to figure out the traps and spells Harry began at the beginning and hastily scratched all the information from the walls.

There was just so much. The secret life of Slytherin, his opinions on the other founders and what caused the rift in the first place.

"Looks like Lady Ravenclaw wasn't an innocent," Harry said as Bill came over to check on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ravenclaw had a bit of a narcissistic problem," Harry hummed. "You know the Myth God Narcissi right? Who was so overrun with his own vanity that he insulted Aphrodite and was cursed for life?"

"Yes, I am aware of that tale," Bill said gazing at the runes wishing he too could read them.

"Well, Ravenclaw had that problem. Helga Hufflepuff was the one everyone adored. No matter who you were, you loved Helga. Even Slytherin was exceptionally fond of her. Ravenclaw however was insanely jealous and even more so when Slytherin turned down all her advances and she caught him and Gryffindor together - she set out to tear them apart."

"That's more than I ever knew from Binn's class," Bill said chuckling as he placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck and brushed his thumb across the skin.

The boy shivered at the contact and leaned into Bill's touch. "This History is wicked, Binn's really needs replaced," Harry murmured.

"I agree." He grinned as his fingers affectionately carded up through the boy's wild hair. "Someone like that?"

Goosebumps attacked Harry's skin from head to toe and he once again shivered. "What do you think?" Harry murmured finding his eyes going out of focus.

Bill wound his fingers around the raven tresses. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the group breaking briefly. They were sitting on conjured cots talking. Bill's back blocked Harry entirely from view. Turning back he placed one of many kiss across the boy's scar.

Harry sucked in a breath, he pressed the side of his head into Bill's chest. The sensation of Bill's hand made his knees want to buckle.

"Hey Bill!"

Both were snapped from their sudden trances. Harry straightened and Bill rolled his eyes. "Yeah?" Bill dropped his hand when Farran bambled forward.

Harry shakily went back to scribbling and studying the walls, his heart was racing and his hair was even more a wild mess from Bill's touch. The teen clenched his teeth when Farran placed his hand on Bill's forearm, being too short to touch his shoulder. "Watchya two whispering about?" He teased feeling the man's eyes on him.

"The walls," Bill answered still staring at Harry.

"Are they really that interesting?" Farran asked dubiously. "I bet I could find more things interesting to talk about."

Harry may not know much about flirting and what not, but even he knew a direct come on when it was presented. The bastard!

"I doubt it, Farran," Bill said with a light chuckle.

"Wow," Harry said suddenly. "The Bloody Baron killed Ravenclaw's daughter!"

"Who cares?" Farran said shaking his head.

Harry grimaced inwardly. He really didn't like this blonde. Two days in his presence and Harry thought a broom shoved up his arse would be a good idea.

"I do!" Bill said wide eyed. "Is that the reason for all the blood?" He casually shook Farran's hand off his arm. He didn't want to insult the guy but he didn't have to be so rude to Harry and that annoyed him.

Harry nodded ignoring the nosy blonde. "Yes, The Bloody Baron was in love with Helena Ravenclaw. He stabbed her in a forest in Albania. He then killed himself shortly afterwards for what he had done. The Bloody Baron was Slytherin's son; Setharius Slytherin."

"What's so special about Slytherin and them?" Farran asked obviously put out by being ignored.

Bill smirked. "They're only the most powerful witches and wizards of that age but they created Hogwarts."

"So they created Hogwarts? I knew that but what's so interesting about them now?" Farran drawled. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. They're dead, never to come back again. Why dwell on them?"

Harry was sorely reminded of Malfoy for the second time. "Learn from the past so you don't repeat it in the present and future. Goes to show Pureblood propaganda is nothing but crap."

Farran scowled looking as though he'd been slapped in the face. Bill grinned and cupped the back of Harry's neck affectionately. "Of course it is Harry, you and I both know that."

"All it does is cause trouble. There is no such thing as dirty blood. A person can't help what's in their blood just like a person can't help what their skin colour is. It all leads back to prejudices that shouldn't be there in the first place."

"But Bill you're a Pureblood?"

"So?" Bill retorted. "That makes no difference. I know plenty of Half-bloods who are loads more powerful than we will ever be."

"So you say," Farran scoffed and then sobered. "Well, each to his own." He was obviously trying to get back in good with Bill and failing drastically. Harry grinned inwardly at this.

"Hey guys! I found two of the curses that can be disabled," Lloyd called out to them.

"Great!" Bill tugged Harry's hair playfully before reluctantly letting go.

Harry felt Farran's eyes on him but he didn't so much as flinch at the stare.

"Farran! Get your lazy arse over here," Andrew snapped. "We need an entire group to pull this one."

Harry had one side of the wall complete. It took up half the notebook and his right hand was cramping to high heaven. They left the pyramid, Harry raced up the wall with energy that only modelled Bill's for everyone else were slow and ungraceful.

"I could charm that," Bill said to him. "So that you can tell it what to say."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want some people getting the spells off that wall," he whispered ignoring Farran and Andrew that overheard. "Some of it is really nasty and if I had to say it out loud."

"Why are you writing them down?"

"Well, there always needs a recording of history otherwise it'll be lost," Harry said logically. "I know I will never use the spells and I specifically made my writing turn into Parseltongue. I concentrated on a snake figure while writing it." He opened it and showed the squiggly runes. "The History is English the spells and incantations is Parseltongue."

Bill chuckled. "Brilliant."

"I'm mainly copying all this down so I can get inside Slytherin's head. Try to understand what the hell he was doing and thinking. He gives a whole new meaning to the word ambition."

"What are we going to do when you leave?" Carmella asked. "We'll spend months researching to blow a door."

Harry bit his lip. "Hmm, perhaps I can teach Bill to say _open_?"

Bill smirked. "That would work."

The teen slipped his notebook in his pack and took his broom that hovered at waist level.

"Hey Bill, can I talk to you?" Farran had finally broken up their conversation.

Harry wanted to slap him in the head with his broom but then decided against it. "See you at the cottage Bill, I'm taking the shower first." He stuck out his tongue much to Bill's laughing amusement and shot off like a bullet.

He didn't want to wait around for anything that Farran had to say.

Harry hated him.

Bill watched Harry disappear. Andrew chuckled. "I really like him Bill, he's a pleasant teenager."

"Yes, I do too Andy."

"He knows a little too much though," Carmella put in. "Did he really kill that basilisk?"

Bill nodded as he adjusted the unused ropes they brought with them in case. "He did, saved my sister's life. My family owe him a life debt, though he doesn't know it." He'd probably have a fit if he knew. "What did you want Farren?" He asked when the others began to fly off.

Farran grinned at him. "Well, to put it mildly Bill, I want you."

Bill laughed softly at this. "And - how do you want me Farran?" He asked mounting the broom and hovering on it a few feet in the air.

The blonde now looked sheepish and rather nervous. "Well, to go out? Sometime? We don't have to go out we could always stay in…" He reached out and touched Bill on the chest, stepping right into his personal space.

Bill almost laughed in his face at the blunt action and merely gazed at the hand. "Not now Farran," he said humorously.

"Why not?" Farran stammered in a pout.

He levelled the man with a stare. "I don't think Harry would appreciate hearing that from his bedroom."

Farran's cheeks went pink with embarrassment. "There's always a silencer or you coming to my place. Come on Bill, give me a chance, I promise it'll be worth it," he purred reaching up to kiss Bill on the lips.

He allowed it briefly before stopping him from going too far. "No, Farran. I can't do that or this. See you at Headquarters." He cut the man off before he could attempt anymore advances and shot off back toward the village.

He grimaced and placed a hand to his lips. He wasn't with Harry in a relationship, but he felt that it would be wrong to accept any advances while the boy was still with him. He was only thirteen and he knew how the teen would feel. Bill wasn't obtuse and he would do nothing to send Harry back into his shell.

No one was worth that.


	6. Chapter Six

**WARNING!: Lemon… Please heed the warning… for your health and sanity. If it disturbs you, then yes, please go back. **

**Chapter Six**

"Geez mate, you spent most of the holiday with Bill working on that pyramid!" Ron groused one afternoon when he was just with his friend and no one else. Bill was in a meeting and the others were ahead checking out some molded sculptures in the middle of the desert.

Harry felt guilty leaving his friend most of the trip. "Sorry, it's a lot of fun. I've learnt a lot of new spells and a lot about curse-breaking."

"Yeah I gathered. It's alright. I suppose you and Bill would get along well. You've really changed though," Ron pointed out. "Not in a bad way mind you, I mean you're tanner, a little taller, and you seem a lot less shy."

"Being around your brother can do that," Harry said laughingly. "He's taught me quite a bit and pretty much replaced my entire wardrobe and glasses."

"It's nice to see, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Harry beamed. "Thanks Ron."

"Seriously, it's nice to see my friends personality shine!" Ron did something strange and hugged him. Harry gaped but didn't pull away. He hugged the redhead.

"That means a lot Ron."

"I know."

There was only ten days left and Harry would be leaving. It was kind of a depressing thought. He was so used to waking for morning, sometimes hands would be crawling all over him, other times a mouth would be waking him in gasps of pleasure.

He was going to miss reciprocating the actions and the simple touches Bill offered him. No one had ever done anything like that to him before. No one had ever simply hugged him or kissed his forehead. Bill taught him so much, showed him so much, and at a risk to himself.

Harry's thoughts were scattered as he stared at the Parsel Runic wall before him. They never did make it into the third corridor. They were still working on the dusty shiny gold objects that had all of the curse-breakers hopping around like small children.

He'd finished a third notebook filled with information, spells, and Potions recipes that probably never saw the light of day. There was so much history, Harry would never forget it. The intimate lives of the four founders were so much more interesting than the goblin wars Binn's droned on about.

Bill came up behind him, the shadow of the man consumed him, and hands began to slowly card through his raven hair. The man did this so very often that the excavation group quickly got used to it, though Farran gave him dirty glares often.

Nothing was said during this time. Carmella arched an eyebrow at them when Bill gazed over at the corner where Andrew had been pouring over a map with Lloyd. Farran much to Bill's amusement was hopping with jealousy. The blond had red staining his cheeks and Bill couldn't help but wonder how his pride felt that a thirteen-year-old got all his attention.

But Harry was no typical thirteen year old. Merlin, no. Bill forgot so many times only to have to be reminded several hours later. The redhead couldn't help but briefly think about how different it would be when Harry was gone.

It was going to take some getting used too. Bill was extremely used to waking up with the teen in his bed, sometimes the boy's body would be laying across him. He was such a cuddle bug. Chuckling quietly, he slipped his arms around Harry and squeezed him in a hug.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked enjoying the random hug.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Harry drawled, feeling the man's hot breath against his neck.

"Am I?" Bill whispered into his ear.

"Mhmm."

"Well, okay, I'm laughing because of you."

"What did I do?" Harry asked back low enough so that no one else heard them.

Bill grinned. "Not in a mean way little raven. You know I'd never do that. I've really enjoyed having you here, Harry."

Harry's heart skipped and his stomach fluttered. "I've enjoyed being here very much."

"You're always welcome. You don't have to be with my family to come here, the invitation is always open to you and you alone," he whispered. "Don't forget it."

Harry smiled. "I won't."

Dinner with the entire Weasley family that evening consisted of wild and crazy fireworks set off by the twins. They were outside of Bill's cottage on picnic tables enjoying the display. Ron and Ginny wound up fighting with one another and Percy was sitting next to Harry with a book in his nose and every so often he glance up at the dispay of fireworks. Even he had been fascinated with them.

Harry was finishing his summer homework with Bill by his side. Mrs. Weasley was serving ice cream and talking about Hermione's stay in France.

It was the first time Harry heard his Muggleborn friend's name. "Argh, I hate Potions," he hissed throwing the quill down hastily.

Bill took his paper. "Potions was never an enjoyment of mine. I was in my last year of Hogwarts when Snape stepped in." He put one arm around Harry drawing him close. The teen rested his cheek against the man's chest.

"Wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such a callous bastard," Harry murmured out of Mrs. Weasley's hearing. "He literally hates me, more than any other Gryffindor for that matter."

He placed it down and took up a quill. "You'll have to recopy this in your writing," he whispered getting a new sheet of parchment.

Harry blushed. "Thank you," he said burying his nose into the man's chest and watching him rewrite the essay.

When Harry got up to wash his hands and put his homework away he was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Bill follow him inside until the man's front pressed against his back. "You've washed them enough, little raven," he said turning the taps off.

"Oh," Harry smiled listlessly. "I was in thought."

"I saw." He took a towel and wiped Harry's now very clean hands and gave him a soft kiss.

Harry hummed and shifted around so that he could get at Bill better. His fingers slipped up the man's loose fitting shirt while being held tightly by those strong arms. The kisses got deeper, Harry's hands slid around the man's back and glided affectionately up and down provoking a shiver in the process.

Bill licked along his neck around his ear and nibbling against the lobe, getting a quiet slavish moan. Harry ran the length of his back, gliding around his sides and arse. The more he indulged in touching Bill the sharper the bites became until his lips were being attacked and sucked vigorously until they were a cherry red.

When they parted, Bill cupped Harry's cheeks. "What were you thinking about?"

Harry laughed hoarsely. "I don't remember," he muttered squeezing Bill. "But I know what I'm thinking now," he began innocently.

Bill arched an eyebrow. "Do indulge me?" The colour rose in Harry's cheeks. It was the first time he'd been in embarrassed since the first time Bill touched him. "What is it?" He couldn't stand the colour, it was too attractive. He stroked the side of his hot cheeks.

"Take my virginity?"

Bill should have expected it. But he hadn't. The request was so simple, so, earnest. "Is that what you want?"

"There is no one else I would trust more than you, William," he said the man's real name getting a true smile from him. "I would like for you to take it from me."

"Such a request," Bill breathed and peppered the boy's lips tenderly. "How can I say no?"

"I hope not," Harry hummed.

There was movement outside and with their heart beating fast, Bill pushed away. Harry headed straight for the bathroom and glimpsed Ron coming through with leftovers.

"Mum says I have to hand wash the dishes with Ginny's help," he grumbled.

"Have at it little brother," Bill taunted. He was glad for the tan on his face and the ability to hide his own arousal even with tight fitting trousers.

When everyone was finally gone, Harry came out in a white fluffy towel wrapped securely around his body. His hair was dripping wet. He was about to go to his room for some pyjamas when a tug on the back of the towel sent him falling into Bill's back.

"No need for clothes when I'm going to yank them off anyway," Bill hissed into the teen's ear.

Bill was already shirtless and in black boxers, when Harry spun around to face him. He was led into the man's bedroom where the door was closed and locked.

The kisses began at the same time he was placed on the bed and the towel ripped from his body. Harry was left breathless, they were slower and more tender. Bill straddled Harry's naked body, kissing from his neck down his thin tan chest. No words needed ton be exchanged as Bill cast the Cleansing Spells on the teen's body.

He was used to the sudden tingly hollow feeling, and sighed out when Bill's mouth and tongue ran in circles along his belly button. His heart was racing fast as he handed himself fully over to Bill's hands. They treated him good, moving slow making him moan and whimper before he could muffle them. His body shivered when that tongue lapped across erection and a lubricated finger began to assault his entrance.

"_Ohh…_" Harry loved that feeling of invasion. He was a slave to it and found his hips shifting up against them. Two fingers were soon taking their place, working him into a wild frenzy.

All this time, Bill was watching, eyes glittering with arousal as he rubbed his cock and flicked his tongue across the smooth underside of Harry's. It was throbbing and hard to capacity. His arse was so tight and so sweet, it would take a lot no to slam inside impatiently. He looked way too beautiful under his submission, writhing in agonizing pleasure.

He slid his fingers up to the knuckles causing Harry to scream aloud and pant wantfully. His cock leaked signalling the pleasure Bill was sending through him.

Bill realized that Harry was the proper submissive in sex. Some people didn't like the feel and only did it to either try it or to please their partner. Erogenous zones were in different parts of people's bodies. To some it was uncomfortable and it hurt and to others it was like an agonizing bliss.

Bill loved it and he toyed with Harry touching him just like this when he was a little older. He would teach Harry everything he could. Make him get it all right. He reached up and took Harry's parting lips and sucked on them, their tongues met in a waging war that was lost on the raven's part. "Open your eyes, little raven… you are going to watch me…" Bill commanded huskily running his tongue across the boy's chin.

Harry's brilliant eyes opened as Bill comfortably settled between his legs and pulled his fingers free. "Mmm… more?" He purred shamelessly.

Grinning, Bill licked Harry's begging mouth. "You will get more, I promise, but you can't close your eyes."

"I won't," Harry hitched a breath when Bill's fingers began to smear the both of them with the lubricant. He sighed when Bill's fingers slipped in and out swift and brushing, teasing him thoroughly.

"You like that huh?"

Harry merely nodded, staring at Bill piteously.

"You want my cock?" Bill asked pressing kisses to the side of his mouth.

"Mhmm," Harry murmured.

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't deny you much longer, hm?"

"Please!"

"Insatiable as ever," Bill whispered. "But remember if I hurt you too bad, tell me okay? You're a little younger than I wish…"

Harry moaned and ran his hands up and down Bill's arms. "Please?"

Chuckling, Bill arched Harry's bum upwards and placed a pillow underneath. "Relax…" Gently, he massaged Harry's parted thighs and then his member, working him over while bracing himself for the initial contact. He knew it would be painful for Harry, but Bill also knew that he would do everything in his power to make it as less as possible. He didn't want to hear Harry scream with pain. He wanted to hear him scream in pleasure and bliss.

Harry whimpered aloud when Bill teased his entrance, rubbing the slick head tauntingly, gasping he rocked himself against man enjoying the sensitive nerves that shot its way like a jet up his body. When Bill penetrated him however, all of the initial pleasure drained and his gasp of pleasure became a gasp of stress. He forced his body to relax and bit sharply down on his lip when Bill's cock slowly slid it's way inside. At first it was like someone had taken a dull knife. It hurt, oh did it hurt. Harry clenched Bill's arms. He saw the man's mouth open slightly wide at the sensation. "Tell me?" Bill hissed.

"Keep going," Harry managed to work out.

That's not what Bill expected. Harry felt so good and hot, so unbelievably tight.

It took a few minutes of splitting pain, before it began to slowly ebb away and become bearable. Harry moaned when Bill's cock hit the proper nerves that those fingers barely touched upon.

"That's what I want to hear," Bill said hovering over Harry and driving himself all the way in, making the boy mew in whimper with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ooh," Harry hummed at the width that was stretching him. When Bill began to pull back everything inside of Harry shuddered. He screamed out in painful delight. With every gentle thrust, Harry was sent back and forth into a world of pain and pleasure.

Dark red hair fluttered into his face and Bill's groans became an aphrodisiac that compelled Harry to mew for more. Their skin was already flaming hot with small beads of sweat. Harry slipped his arms around Bill's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as the sensation became a sudden need.

Bill held one slender leg with his forearm and drove himself slowly in and out of Harry's strangling entrance. Fuck, he'd not been with a virgin since he had been one. Harry's whimpers and moans that turned to pleasure gave Bill a silent demand to speed up. Harry felt and looked so perfect underneath him. He was genuinely beautiful in every way possible.

"More, Bill…"

Groaning, Bill thrust in him a little sharper getting a shout of pain but then a sob of undying pleasure. He pressed kisses against Harry's leg that was propped up on him.

Harry's eyes remained open and seeing. Bill was above him, sending him surges of desire. The man's hand wrapped around Harry's cock and with every slam into his arse and every stroke the orgasm inside of Harry built up until the ropes of cum pooled from his combining screams of arousing intensity.

Bill fell forward, letting go of Harry's leg and blessed him with sloppy wet kisses as he continued to invade Harry, not letting him go just yet. This was the teen's first time and he'd be damned if the raven came only once while under him. His seed smeared across their stomach and chest. He slowed down so that he didn't explode inside of Harry, which he could have done easily at any given time considering the ring of tightened heat that assaulted him.

Harry feeling limp and hardly sober found his body responding once again to the sexual kisses placed on his mouth. Bill's delicious tongue slicing him and making his trembling body grind against his cock inside of him. With his arms wrapped around then man's neck he slowly worked against Bill, gasping and humming with fervor.

"Fuck… Harry… you are too tight," Bill barely managed to get out in a husky grit. He buried his face into his young lover's damp hair and wrapped a hand around the side of the teen's flesh, urging him to keep moving. He knew what he was doing, Harry's arousal shot back in full, the pain was almost non existent and what was left was a numbing sense of euphoria that sent both of them into another world.

Bill had many partners but he'd never had someone so intense… tight… or hot for that matter. He held Harry's curved hip, using his fingers to pull back the skin so that the movements were not obstructed as much and the bouncing continued until Harry was practically impaling himself on Bill, screaming and pulling on his hair.

"That's how you want it?" Bill chuckled roughly against his ear.

"Mhmm, harder…"

"But you're so tight, what if I hurt you?" He wanted too, oh did he, he wanted to slam his cock inside stretch Harry as far as he could and make those screams amplify.

"Please?!"

"Voracious as always," Bill kissed him on the side of the mouth. "Let's switch position, you climb on top of me."

Harry's eyes were alight with a fire. He was stuck to the bed but not for long. Bill shifted on his side and landed on his back in the middle of the bed, he pulled Harry with him until he shakily manoeuvred on top. He could feel his arse burning, the lubrication was reapplied, placing his hands on the man's hard chest he sank down, his pulsing entrance taking Bill.

With a fiery cry, Harry worked himself on top of the man, rocking sweaty and furiously. He ignored the warning signs of pain and focused on the sizzling projections of desire that invaded.

Bill was seeing and feeling everything in absolute splendor. Harry's smooth flawless body on top of him, bouncing with vigor. He was so amazing this way. His small hands against Bill's chest, his moans and begging cries. He held Harry's waist and hips, every muscle moved and shifted in accordance to his cock, which complied under the teen's stretching skin. The boy's legs was straddled on both sides giving him an advantage. His messy hair and bright green eyes open. Bill pulled him down by the neck and splashed kisses across his sweet face.

"Oh, Bill… mmm…"

Bill's eyes rolled at the sound of his name coming out of that mouth. Such a pretty mouth it was. Sliding his hands back down, he gripped Harry's body stilling him on his cock and then before Harry had time to give out those beautiful protests, Bill's hips rose and he slammed up into Harry, knocking the breath out of the him and sending him flying forward onto his chest. Bill gained some speed pressing in on the lower part of Harry's spin and driving his organ so far in that Harry's pleasurable sobs reached a new height of volume and his cum spilled out again between their bodies. It was only then that Bill allowed his own body to release, pumping Harry full of his seed. The teen in question simply lay there, limp and breathing hard, while the sobs took him over.

"Little raven… loves me inside, huh?" Bill asked after he found a wave of air to breath on.

"Yes." Harry gurgled in Bill's ear. His cheeks were burning at that but he wasn't embarrassed.

"Perhaps we will lay here and not move," the redhead hummed, getting a soft shaky laugh from the raven boy on top of him.

"Not too sure if I can move," he confessed.

"You moved enough," Bill moaned and pulled Harry back for a kiss. "You are an intense person." Harry didn't understand what that meant and shrugged innocently. He was hardly conscious when Bill finally decided to clean the two of them and lay him in the folds of the covers. "Go to sleep little raven, I'll take care of you." It was the last thing he heard before everything drifted away from him.

(o)

The affects of the night before caught up to Harry then very next morning. His spine was vibrating with a splitting pain. His butt burned beyond recognition and he was so unbelievably tired the next morning. He latched onto Bill during his sleep, refusing to let him go.

Bill awoke to an arm full of Harry, though he didn't mind. But the time told him that the Excavation Team would be there in an hour and he didn't think the teen would be able to move. He brushed Harry's hair out of the way and stared down at his softly breathing figure.

He hoped that Harry wouldn't be sick this morning. He remembered his first time on the bottom and grimaced at said memory. He'd thrown up all the next morning and couldn't eat anything for two days. But then again he had been with an inexperienced bastard. That was perhaps what made Bill never regret taking Harry's virginity at such a young age. He wouldn't have to go through a cold partner who only thought about his own pleasure. If Harry awoke sick, Bill wasn't leaving his side.

No, he wasn't going to work today. Gently, he lifted Harry's figure and lay him into the pillows before extracting himself quietly as possible. He flicked his wand dressing himself immediately. He closed his bedroom door back at the exact same time the crew knocked at his door.

He let them in and headed for the kitchen. "A little late on rising aren't we?" Lloyd teased.

"Quite, Harry is sick and I'm not going."

"What's wrong with him?" Andrew asked concerned.

"Nothing sleep and staying off his feet won't cure," he said by way of answer. "I'm not leaving him here by himself all day."

"If he's sleeping he'll be fine," Farran said grudgingly. "Besides can't your mother come and take care of him?"

"No," Bill said pouring the coffee for him and everyone. "Andrew, I take it you know how to open the pyramid?"

"Yes, I've rather mastered Harry's little art of that one word," he said thanking him for the cup. "Will be invaluable for the future."

"Shall I check on him?" Carmella suggested.

"No, just leave him to rest. That's about all he can do right now. You can get along fine without me for a day I'm sure."

"Well, I hope the little guy feels better, I like him Bill, he's got character!" Lloyd crowed taking a hot muffin. "I think I see a curse-breaking career in the future. He's resilient!"

Bill laughed. "Who knows what he'll want."

"Are you sure you can't just leave him here to sleep?" Farran groused. "What will you do all day?"

"This and that. Don't worry about me, I'm not the one confined to the bed right now. My brothers were a little rough on him last night. I think they slipped a prank in his food and it went too far," He lied perfectly.

"The twins?" Andrew asked grinning. "I remember them!"

"How can you not?" Bill asked. "No one will ever forget Fred and George and leaving him under the tender mercy of my mother is a no no. He'll never forgive me."

He saw the team out the door. Farran flashed him a look. "Later?"

"Later what?" Bill asked oblivious. Carmella smirked at him but Andrew was frowning.

"You and I?"

Sighing, didn't the man get it? "No, Farran, good luck today." He shut the door and rolled his eyes. "Whore," he muttered retreating back to his room.

(o)

When Harry finally awoke, he felt a little delirious. A warm hand pressed to his forehead signalled that he was no longer laying on top of the redhead.

"Good morning, little raven. How are you feeling?"

Harry peeled his eyes open and looked up into the lines of concern on Bill's handsome face. "I'm fine," he said softly. He was experiencing a lot of burning and splitting pain along with a cracked feeling spine but otherwise he was great. "Don't you have work?"

"Nope, I told them to go ahead without me. I wasn't leaving you here by yourself," Bill replied. He brushed the covers out of the way and ran his hand down the teen's chest. "You sure you don't feel sick?"

Harry shook his head. "Just burning and a bit of pain though I kind of expected that. I don't feel sick."

Bill breathed in relief. "Good, I was worried." Harry shifted on his side and giggled when Bill's fingertips grazed his side. "You are so young. I didn't know what kind of affect I would have on you."

"How old were you?"

Bill slipped further onto the bed against the headboard and Harry curled up in his arms and wrapped his legs around him. "I was fourteen and the guy was a prick. It was a bad experience. It wasn't until my second experience that I realized this at the time though."

"You were only a year older than me."

"Yes and that was why I was worried. I was ill the next day, I couldn't stop throwing up and I refused food for days."

"I don't feel bad," Harry said rising up to kiss the caring man on the cheek. He knew that he made the perfect decision to have Bill take his virginity. He could never be harmed in those handsome hands. He trusted them.

Bill cupped Harry's chin and kissed his lips and ear softly. The Gryffindor's skin was so silky under his touch. He couldn't get over how snug the skin was to his form, whenever he sucked against his sweet neck, he'd have to pull up the skin only for it to snap back away from him.

Harry's hands disappeared inside of the loose fitting shirt and circled across those tight muscles. To touch them was an experience of it's own. The man was a gorgeous Adonis, he was pure sin.

"It would be a pleasure to touch you again," Bill hummed into Harry's ear.

He responded by sliding down and squeezing his cock through his clothes.

Instead of spending his day taking care of an ill Harry Potter, he wound up touching, kissing, and tasting him. He started slow with a bath that the two fit quite perfectly in, considering it's size. Harry's slender form settled nicely between his legs and then it moved from there back to the bedroom, where the boy's shameless demands filled his senses.

(o)

Harry glimpsed the Daily Prophet in front of Bill. "Sirius Black?" He asked shifting closer.

Bill sighed and flipped it forward. "Yes, Sirius Black."

"He broke out of that prison?"

"Yes," Bill frowned and watched Harry read the article. "He's very dangerous. You- uhm - Voldemort's follower." If a thirteen-year-old could say Voldemort's name, he was going too.

Harry snagged the paper from Bill's grip. "Really? What did he break out of prison for?"

Bill tensed at Harry's question. He had promised the boy he would never lie to him. "Well, it was rumoured that Sirius Black was a very close supporter - the point of knowing most of his plans. Black was the first person to ever break out of prison without the use of magic-"

"Stop stalling William!" Harry snapped knowing very well what he was doing. "What did he break out for?"

Bill sighed. "You."

For a moment Harry was stunned by the announcement but then he thought about it and shrugged. "Oh well, I've had worse." He handed the paper back to a gaping redhead.

"Harry, this man is dangerous-"

"I'm sure he's very dangerous, Will," Harry said as a matter of factly. "But you seem to forget that I had a teacher with Voldemort on the back of his head after me when I was eleven. I'm not even remotely scared of the git. Besides, I'll be at Hogwarts, right? Oh and I learned a nifty amount of hexes that I could practice if he comes near."

Ever since Bill took his virginity he'd used the name Will instead of Bill and it only occurred to the older man to not mind one single bit.

Bill smiled lightly. "Yes that's true. But I worry." He thought about all the stuff Harry learnt from them and was a little more relieved. But it still bothered him. Some madman after Harry. He'd overheard his dad telling his brother's to watch Harry carefully when they returned. His father never worried unless there was a valid reason and this - was definitely a reason.

"No need, I'm sure I'll survive the year." Harry clucked his tongue playfully and stole the last bit of grapefruit from Bill's plate.

"Brat," he teased humorously and passed the sugar to him.

It took all of Harry's will to not cry the morning he and the Weasleys were to leave. Bill and Harry stood in the sitting room in a tight embrace. Harry had been lifted off the ground with his legs wrapped firmly around the man's waist and his face buried into his neck.

"I will see you soon, little raven." Bill loathed to admit how sad he was feeling right now. A strange emptiness sunk in his stomach.

Harry didn't trust himself to talk so instead he kissed Bill on the ear. "William," he hummed.

Smiling, Bill pulled back and brushed his fingers along the teen's jaw line. "We better go, we can't be caught like this."

Harry laughed hesitantly and nodded. "True."

Bill kissed him goodbye, soft and slow they sunk into one another with a severe intensity. "Be safe."

"M'k." Harry slipped down back to the ground only to be kissed again in a strangely desperate way.

Bill had his hand on the back of Harry's neck as they left the cottage. Harry's luggage had already been sent on so that it could be shrunken.

Mrs. Weasley saw them coming. "There you are! I was just coming to get you two."

"Sorry mum. I was giving Harry a few books on Ancient Runes, I forgot to dig out," Bill said hugging her.

No one but Mr. Weasley noticed that Bill's latch on Harry remained throughout the goodbye hugs. No one but Mr. Weasley noticed, Harry unconsciously leaning into Bill or the flash of pain flaring in both their eyes.

It took a lot of Harry's energy to step away from Bill and his presence. He did it without arousing suspicion and smiled when Ron's arm went around him.

"See you guys later, perhaps Christmas, I'll make a surprise visit."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight.

Mr. Weasley saw his words were directed toward Harry, his son's eyes wouldn't leave the boy's green ones.

When they were gone, Bill glowered at himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Why did he suddenly feel like something was missing?

It wasn't as if Bill loved him. He was thirteen. He cared about Harry, infinitely so and the attachment may have been stronger than he had expected. But it didn't make sense why Bill felt the way he did. He would ignore it. He'd see Harry again.

It wasn't over. Not by a long shot, his little raven wouldn't elude him for long.

_-Finite-_

A/N: This story was never really meant to go for very long. It was something fun to write for no other reason than to see how far I could take it. I wrote this along with Incorrigible and I didn't dare make this a long chaptered story. This was going to originally be a one-shot but it turned into more. The OC's weren't meant to do anything more than to enhance Bill and Harry's closeness with one another and to secure Bill's thoughts. I don't usually write pointless smut but I wanted to give it a go and I hope I did with taste. _**As for a sequel, uhm, well I want to explore other pairings before I think of that**_. Lol - Okay too long. Bubye!


End file.
